The Girl Wonder
by ghmsmile
Summary: Jane Andrews suffered from her parent's death at 9 years old after a car crash. Taken in by her aunt and uncle, she later learns about the true identities of Batman and Robin. 4 years later and she is Sparrow, fighting alongside the Dynamic Duo. (Set in Season 1) (PROLOGUE AND CHAPTERS 1 & 2 ARE REVISED, SORRY)
1. Prologue

**Revised**

My parents met a year before they married. Seems a bit rushed to me, but they always told me that it just felt right. I guess they were correct because they would have been married for 15 years.

A year after their wedding, they had me. Apparently I was a bubbly happy baby who came smiling into the world. Pretty sure my mom was delirious due to exhaustion from the long labor. Apparently I was stubborn as well.

I was also athletic as a kid. I wasn't into sports though. What really interested me was martial arts and gymnastics. I would always be found watching MMA with Dad or gymnastics with Mom. I begged to be allowed to take lessons in both. I can't describe my joy when they said yes. I began at 6 years old and have been doing it since.

Despite being lonely as an only child, I had a happy childhood. Thank God I wasn't spoiled to death by my parents. Mom always told me that if I ever would have showed signs of becoming a beat, she would have set me straight. I would have done it myself.

Anyway, I was only a few months shy of being ten years old when the accident happened. My parents and I had been to a gala that Bruce Wayne had been hosting. I never remembered what it was for exactly. There, was when I first met Dick Grayson, Bruce's new ward.

I had heard the story. Dick was part of a circus act, the Flying Graysons. Unfortunately, there was an accident which left Dick as the only survivor in his family. Bruce took mercy on the kid and adopted him.

I typically hated these galas, but being the nine year old kid I was, I was eager to meet Dick and have someone my age there. Dick and I got along great. We connected instantly and surprisingly had a great time. I left happy that night.

That is, until later on that evening as we headed home. It happened so fast I really didn't have time to process it. We were just a few blocks down from our house when the car was hit on my side. Later they had told me it was a drunk driver. From my shock, all I could think was how cliché.

The car was totaled. Dad, who was on the same side as I was, was killed instantly. Mom had bled internally and by the time they reached the hospital, it was too late. As for me, they called me a miracle. My leg got pinned by the door and a piece of glass from the back windshield had driven itself into my back. Even to this day I still have back problems.

After I was released from the hospital, my aunt and uncle took me home. They continuously tried to get me to open up but I was almost dead. I felt all alone, but my two friends, Barbara and Dick helped me along.

It wasn't until months later that I learned of Bruce and Dick's...extracurricular activities. It was by accident really. One evening whilst hanging out with Dick at the manor, he and Bruce had to take off suddenly. They claimed it had to do with something at Wayne Tech and Bruce needed Dick to come with him. I didn't buy into that crappy excuse one bit. Later as it grew into three hours of them being gone, I stumbled upon the grandfather clock that led to the Batcave late one evening. I was surprised to say the least. Though, not as surprised as Bruce and Dick were when they came home to find me curled up in the computer seat, waiting for them.

Bruce was against it at first, my wish to join them in crime fighting. I pointed out, however, the skills I had in martial arts and the fact that I could reveal their identities to the press immediately. They changed their minds eventually. With some training and a new suit, there I was. A ten year old girl standing alongside Batman and Robin as Sparrow, the Girl Wonder.


	2. Independence Day

**Just to warn, it's super long and the ones following the episodes will be because I find it hard to split episodes into sperate chapters. Just beat with me!**

 **Revised**

Chapter 1: Independence Day

Gotham City  
July 4, 12:00 EDT 

"Don't you know the term, 'A watched pot never boils'?"

I glance up from my phone, narrowing my eyes at my best friend. A smirk was on his lips as he glanced down at the phone in my hand, then back at me. He let out a laugh, causing me to scowl more.

"Oh please, Grayson. Don't act like you're not excited," I retorted.

His smirk grew which made my scowl do the same. He reached across the table, his fingers brushing over the top of my hand before turning my hand over. He smoothly took my phone away, shoving it into his pocket away from my reach.

The fist that I had made once he took the phone away relaxed as I slumped back into the chair. I crossed my arms, holding Dick's gaze. We had a staring contest for a few moments, neither of us wanting to give. A smirk creeped into my lips as I noticed Dick begin to waver. No one could withstand my stare. It was nothing more than just looking, but it still made people squirm. After all, I was taught by the best.

Our contest was soon interrupted though as screams erupted from the park. My head snapped in that direction. I could barely make out people running and...ice? I scowled.

"Freeze," I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for my partner to hear.

He understood what I was saying. We quickly walked out of the café, leaving behind enough money for the drinks we had.

"Keep the change," Dick said to our waitress as she passed us.

Once we were out of the café, we broke into a sprint. We slipped into an alley so we could change without being noticed. I quickly changed into my black and blue Sparrow uniform.

Dick and I have been partners long enough to be used to the fact of sometimes having to change together. At least we had the sense to stand back to back to give each other some privacy. Thankfully, I had recently modified my suit so I could change into it quicker than I used to. I slid a domino mask over my eyes to hide my identity.

Just like that, I was Sparrow.

"Decent?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?" came the reply.

"Yep. Let's go."

We took off toward the park, where chaos was still erupting. I shot a glance over at Robin who looked toward me. I pointed up to the trees, hoping he'd understand to hide up there. He nodded, understanding then we leaped into the trees.

I scanned the area. It was mostly evacuated besides a couple frozen people. We would get them thawed out later. I spotted a blue armored man in the center of the park. Bingo. He aimed for people who were running away, his laser gun charging up.

Oh heck, no. I grabbed a Batarang from my utility belt and threw it at Freeze. It stunned him momentarily before he turned toward us, though unable to spot us.

"Batman. I was wondering when-" he paused when there was no one there.

I heard a familiar cackle split through the air. I grimaced as goosebumps ran down my spine. Even to this day, that laugh still gave me chills. From my peripheral vision, I saw Robin jump out of the trees and on Freeze's head. I took that opportunity to leap from my tree and kick him down.

I flipped over him, landing beside Rob. We threw Batarangs and Birdarangs, Robin used the latter though I preferred the former, at Freeze's helmet, cracking it. Freeze glared at us.

"Oh. Boy and Girl Wonder. The Bat sent you two to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed," he said, rising to his feet. I crossed my arms, smirking at the villain.

"Great, but we're kind of in a hurry here," Robin said impatiently.

Freeze smirked at us, aiming the laser gun at us. "Kids, always in such a rush," he scoffed.

"Not talking to you~" I sang, narrowing my eyes at the man behind Freeze.

Freeze...well, froze and turned to where we were looking. A large shadow covered the ground as a dark figure leaped up into the air. Batman dropped down, punching Freeze's helmet, shattering the glass and knocking him out. I smirked toward Bruce then turned to Robin.

"Now give me my phone, will ya?" I asked, extending my hand impatiently. Robin gave a sigh before pulling out said object, placing it in my palm.

"Thank you."

Washington D.C  
July 4, 14:00 EDT

I stood beside Robin, standing in a heroic pose-my fists against my hips, standing straight, you get it-to attempt to look professional. I sure had a hard time doing a poker face though. The Hall of Justice looked amazing. Batman, Robin, and I stood up on a hill along with Green Arrow, Aquaman, and their protégés, Speedy and Aqualad. Who were also my and Robin's friends.

I felt Batman lay a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He smiled proudly down at the two of us, allowing a part of his true self, rather than the gruff Bat persona, show through.

"Today is the day," he said.

Green Arrow spoke up, "Welcome to the Hall of Justice-"

"-Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman finished.

"Aw man!" someone very familiar cried out from behind us. I chuckled as I already knew who exactly it was.

We all turned to see who it was. The Flash stopped in front of us, with Kid Flash skidding to a stop beside him. He crossed his arms in a pout.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here," he said. I smirked. Ironic how the Fastest Man and Boy on Earth were late. 

~~~~

We walked past the photographers and fans to enter the building. I heard some people talking about us.

"Is that Batman?" Well, duh.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr!" Now that was a new name for Wally.

"His name is Speedy, duh." No.

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick!" Yes.

"Well, that makes no sense." You have a point.

Green Arrow leaned toward his protégé and grinned. "Ready to see the inner sanctum?" he asked.

Speedy turned back to him. "Born that way," he said with confidence. I grinned as I nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad commented.  
"Have all five sidekicks been together in the same place at the same time?" KF asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today," Speedy said reprimanded. I frowned at him for being so rude before turning to Kid.

"Sorry. First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed," he apologized.

I could imagine Robin rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" he asked.

I groaned to myself. I was used to him butchering the English language, however, it made me go crazy when he would ask about it nonstop all day long.

"Here we go again," I sighed.

We entered the Hall and saw 30 something foot tall, bronze statues of the founding members of the League. My eyes widened in awe as I looked up at the Batman one.

"Oh. Maybe that's why," Robin said.

I nodded, to surprised to say anything.  
We stopped in front of doors that said 'Authorized Personnel Only' as they slid open to reveal Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

Manhunter stepped forward to greet us. "Robin, Sparrow, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash. Welcome," he said. Robin and Kid Flash grinned as they fist bumped. I chuckled as I followed behind them.

We followed Manhunter and Tornado as they gave us a tour of the gym, the gallery, and-  
"- of course, our library," Manhunter said.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash invited.

KF, Aqualad, and Robin grabbed the seats, leaving Speedy and I to stand. I sat on the arm of the chair Rob sat in while Speedy remained standing. Robin lightly rested his hand on my waist to keep me in place so I wouldn't fall off. I glanced behind me to look at Wonder Boy. He wasn't looking directly at me, but I knew the smile on his lips was for me.

I tuned back in to hear Batman say they were going to have a debriefing about four ice villains attacking on the same day.

"We shouldn't be long," he said to us. He turned back to the door and a scanner popped out.

It began to scan the six men. Recognized Batman, 0-2. Aquaman, 0-6. Flash, 0-4. Green Arrow, 0-8. Martian Manhunter, 0-7. Red Tornado, 1-6. The doors slid open and Speedy stormed forward.

"That's it?" he demanded. The mentors turned toward us. "You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass," Speedy said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Aquaman stepped forward to assure him. "It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get," he said.

"Oh really?!" Speedy exclaimed, gesturing up to the glass windows where I saw photographers taking pictures. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

I bit my lip. He had a point. No matter how...angry it was.

Green Arrow walked up to his protégé. "Roy, you just need to be patient," he said calmly.

"What I need is respect," Speedy said angrily. He turned to the four of us. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like sidekicks!" he spat out that last word like it was poison.

"We deserve better than this," Roy continued.

The four of us glanced at each other in silence. I met Robin's eyes and frowned. I looked back up to Roy. He frowned at us.

"You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day! Step one to becoming full fledged members of the League!" he yelled.

"Well, sure," I shrugged.

"But I thought the first step was a tour of the H.Q," Kid said, leaning forward.

"Except the Hall isn't the real H.Q!" Speedy insisted.

My jaw dropped in shock. Wait. This wasn't the real H.Q? Well, duh, Jane. Roy just said that...but why would they keep a secret like this? Why wouldn't Bruce tell Robin and I about this? What else is he hiding?

"I bet they never told it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam teleporter tubes to the real thing," Roy continued. "An orbiting satellite, called the Watchtower."

My eyes narrowed slightly as I looked over at my mentor. I was ticked off that he kept this from us. We're his partners! I thought he trusted us. Apparently not.

Green Arrow turned toward Batman who crossed his arms defiantly. "I know, I know. But I thought, maybe we could make an exception?" GA asked. Bruce narrowed his eyes, which meant nope. GA sighed. "Or not," he said.

"You're not helping your cause here, son," Aquaman commanded. "Stand down, or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?! And I'm not your son! I'm not even his," he said, that last sentence shot at Green Arrow.

I cringed at Roy's anger. I mean, I've seen the guy angry, but nothing like this. He was almost like a different person. "I thought I was his partner. But...not anymore," he said, throwing down his yellow cap. I sat up straight in shock.

Roy walked past us. "Guess they were right about you four," he said. I jumped to my feet as Roy walked out. "You're not ready," he said then left.

The tension in the room was thick. I glanced over at Robin and his eyes met mine. What else is Bruce not telling us? my expression read. That was the thing about being best friends and partners with Robin since we were 10, we learned to read each other well. Robin's shoulders raised up in a shrug. I frowned to myself.

The moment passed when a video call came through. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire," the Man of Steel said.

The League members walked over to the computers. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present a perfect opportunity to-" Batman was cut off by another video call.

A magician's face appeared on a screen off to the aide. "Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response," he said.

Batman turned to Superman. "Superman?"  
"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control," the Man of Steel answered.

"Then Cadmus can wait," Bruce said. He pressed a button. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out," he ordered. The screen went black and Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Red Tornado walked over to the doors as the four of us approached our mentors.

"Stay put," Bruce said. I placed my hands on my hips, glaring right at him. There was no way I could beat his Bat-glare, but I could take a shot at it. I was beyond mad about this. Why didn't they trust us?!

"What?" Robin asked. "Why?"

"This is a League mission," Aquaman said.

"You're not trained," the Flash put in.

"Since when?'" his nephew demanded, raising his arms.

"I meant, you're not trained to work as a part of this team," the man finished, gesturing to the three of them.

I scowled, growling lightly. "So not whelmed right now," I muttered under my breath. Okay, so maybe Robin's speech has been rubbing off on me.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready," Aquaman assured.

"But for now, stay put," Bruce ordered, his eyes narrowed dangerously as us.

The three men joined the others and they all left. Silence hung over the room as we processed what had happened.

"When we're ready?" KF asked, his green eyes flashing dangerously. "How are we supposed to be ready when they treat us like-like-"

"Sidekicks?" I offered. I crossed my arms, really peeved off. I was about to punch the closest thing to me. Which right now was a very mad speedster.

Aqualad looked down, hurt. "My mentor. My king. I thought he trusted me," he admitted.

I scoffed, laughing sarcastically. "Obviously not," I pointed out.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret H.Q, in space!" KF exclaimed, raising his hands up in the air for emphasis.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked us, voicing my thoughts.

Robin sighed from beside me. "I've got a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" he asked.

We all became silent. Why didn't we leave with Speedy? We're all as mad as he was. So why didn't we? I knew for a fact Robin and I wouldn't leave without each other. We were best friends and partners. We stick together.

Finally Aqualad spoke. "What is Project Cadmus?" he questioned, directing it to us residing Boy and Girl Wonders.

Robin and I exchanged looks and smiled mischievously. "Don't know," Robin said.

"But we can find out," I continued.

We turned to the computers. Robin started typing in commands on the keyboard as the other two joined us.

"Access denied," the computer said.

I smirked. "Heh, wanna bet?" I asked, pushing Robin out of the way by bumping his hip. I started typing and a screen pulled up that was encrypting the access code.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid asked.  
Robin took up the hacking from me. "Same system as the Batcave," we said at the same time.

"Access granted," the computer said then pulled up a file.

"All right. Project Cadmus," Robin announced. "Genetics lab here in D.C."

I frowned in confusion. "Literally all there is," I noted

"But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate?" Robin grinned at me.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice," Aqualad said.

"Hey, heh, they're all about justice!" Rob joked. I elbowed him in the ribs, smirking at my partner.

Aqualad sighed, shaking his head. "But they said stay put," he reminded.

"For the other mission, not this! I bet we could be there and back before they even return," I said, raising a brow.

Kid grabbed my shoulders. "Wait, are-? Are you two going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going," he declared.  
The three of us turned to Aqualad and grinned. "Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" he asked.

"We didn't come for a playdate," Robin said.

Aqualad trained his eyes to the ground, seeming to think it through. A small smile formed in his lips as he looked up at the three of us. He was in.

KF ran on ahead to Cadmus, leaving us alone. We ran after Kid, heading to the lab. By the time we got there, Kid was hanging by a window. 

I burst out laughing at the speedster's clumsiness. "Way to go, Kid."

"So smooth," Rob sighed.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan-" Aqualad asked, but before he was finished, Robin and I had already disappeared. Robin let out one of his creepy laughs.

"Dude!" I said, shuddering.

We swung up to the window by our grappling hooks, dropping inside. Robin helped Kid inside. Rob and I set to work on the computer to find information with Kid Flash searching the file cabinets.

I glanced over to see Aqualad drop inside. "Took ya long enough," I commented.

"Appreciate the help," he answered sarcastically.

"You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Robin reminded.

Aqualad walked down the hall toward the elevators. I faintly heard the elevator ding and stopped what I was doing to follow. The boys came with me.

"There was something in the-" Aqualad started.

"Elevators should be locked down," KF pointed out.

Robin and I ran toward the elevator. "This is wrong," I said, narrowing my eyes. This wasn't a normal elevator.

Robin pulled up his computer and scanned the elevator. "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building," Robin said. I nodded.

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad added, stepping forward. He gripped the door and pulled it open forcefully.

I looked down the elevator shaft. Whoa. "It looks like KF's stomach. Bottomless," I quipped. "Hey!" he protested. I rolled my eyes as Robin knelt down in front of me.  
"And that's why they need an express elevator," he said.

"No, really?" I said sarcastically at my partner. Robin stood up and shot his grappling hook at the ceiling. It latched on and he dropped into the shaft. I grabbed the rope and slid down after him. "Sub-level 20, 21, 22," I counted. I glanced down and saw the Boy Wonder swing over to a door. Sub-level 26. He leaned toward the wall to prevent falling off. He extended a hand to me and pulled me across.

Rob made sure I was steady before setting to hack the door. Kid and Aqualad joined us as Rob sat beside me. I watched as the animated Robin faces turned from red to green.

"Bypassing security. There. Go," he confirmed. Aqualad pulled the door open and we went through.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus, " Robin announced. Kid sped on ahead as I looked around.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad called out.  
We quickly followed to find KF. We stopped to find these gigantic, gray, monstrous things were walking down a hall. I spotted a yellow and red figure laying on the ground. I gasped as one of the monsters nearly crushed him. Thankfully, he rolled out of the way and ran to us.

"No, nothing odd going on here," Aqualad muttered sarcastically.

"Batman was wrong to suspect Cadmus," I joked.

We continued running down the hall and ended up at another door. Rob hacked the door and my eyes widened in surprise and disgust.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed," Robin announced.

"No kidding," I said.

There were rows and rows of tubes. Inside were strange creatures crackling with electricity.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid said in awe. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid."

"It generates its own power with….whatever these are," I concluded. "Is that what they're bred for?"

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth," Aqualad explained.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," Robin added, walking to a computer. "Let's find out why."

He pulled out a USB cable from his glove and lugged it into the computer. His screen popped up and he started to search through them.

"Called Genomorphs," I read, leaning over his shoulder.

"Whoa, look at the stats on these things!" Robin pointed out. He pulled the stats up and read through it. "Super-speed, telepathy, razor claws," he read.

"They're living weapons!" I said.

"They're engineering an army. But for who?" KF asked.

I frowned. "There's something else," I said. "Project K-R. Rob?"

"The file's triple-encrypted," Robin continued. He tried to hack in. "I can't-"

"Don't move!" We turned to see a man with more creatures run up.

"Wait. Robin? Sparrow? Aqualad? Kid Flash?" he asked.

I smirked. "At least he got your name right," I said to the speedster.

Kid glared at me before I turned back to the computer. I didn't pay attention to the conversation besides the name of the man. Guardian. I thought I recognized him. Robin continued to download the file K-R. It was finished as I heard Guardian yell, "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

Wha? Robin jumped in front of us and threw down a smoke pellet. He wrapped his arm around my waist and shot his grappling hook at a beam in the ceiling. We flew up and over the fight. We ran to an elevator down the hall. I started to hack into it as KF came running up.

"Way to be team players, Rob and Spar!" he exclaimed. I frowned at the speedster before turning back to the computer.

"Weren't you right behind us?" Rob asked innocently.

The elevator doors slid open and we ran inside. Aqualad jumped in just before the creatures reached us. Kid glanced over to see the levels increasing.

"We're going down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude, out is up!" Kid said, glaring down at me.

"I didn't do this! Blame it on Rob!" I defended myself, crossing my arms.

"Excuse me? Project K-R? It's down on sub-level 52," he pointed out.

Aqualad rubbed his head, walking to the door. "This is out of control," he sighed. "Perhaps...perhaps we should contact the League."

I hesitated, actually considering it when the elevator dinged and opened. I pulled out a couple Batarangs in case I needed to fight. But the corridor was empty. Roba and I ran forward and crouched beside some equipment. Aqualad and Kid followed us.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, take your pick, Spar. Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin asked, gesturing with his Birdarang.

I gave him a look. "Don't put this on me," I said.

"Hold," a voice called.

We looked ahead and saw a creature like we found in the computer we hacked into before Guardian found us. He levitated a barrel and threw it at us. Robin threw a Birdarang but the man stopped it. He threw another barrel at us but we dodged, running down one of the halls.

Kid sped on ahead of us. When we reached him, we saw a female scientist on the ground and Kid holding the door open with a canister.  
"Hurry!" he called, motioning us forward.

We jumped through the gap then Aqualad kicked the canister out of the way. The door slammed shut and I locked it from inside.

"I disabled the door. We're safe," I assured.

"We're trapped," Aqualad corrected.

"Uh guys? You'll wanna see this," Kid Flash called. He pressed a button and the lights turned on. We walked up to him.

My eyes widened into saucers. "Oh my gosh," I whispered. Inside a pod was what looked like Superman but younger.

"Big K little R," Kid Flash said, realization dawning on him. "The atomic symbol for Krypton."

I frowned. "Must be a clone?" I suggested.

"Robin, hack," Aqualad ordered.

"Right, right," Robin answered. He started typing in some codes then found something. "Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force grown in...sixteen weeks!" he read.

I read the information over his shoulder. "DNA from...Superman!" I confirmed.

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid added.

"His solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun twenty-four seven," Robin continued.

Aqualad pointed out the creatures inside the pod with Superboy. "They're called genomorph gnomes. They're force feeding him an education," Rob read.

"So Superman's son is a slave to put it lightly," I said, eyes narrowed.

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad said.

I nodded as I pressed my comm-link in my ear. Static.

"No signal," Robin said.

"We're in too deep," KF commented.

I nodded. "Literally," I added. I glanced over at Superboy then the guys. "We can't leave him like this," I said.

Aqualad rubbed his chin. "Set him free," he agreed. "Do it."

Robin inputted some codes and the pod opened. I started having second thoughts as I noticed the genomorphs beginning to glow. That couldn't be friendly. Superboy's eyes flashed open and he growled at us. He flew forward, tackling Aqualad. The three of us ran to help the Atlantean. Kid and Rob grabbed his arms while I wrapped an arm around his neck. We held him back, but it wasn't enough.

Superboy grabbed KF's collar and threw him back into a glass tube. I lashed out, grabbing a smoke bomb. I threw it into his face, causing him to cough. He stumbled backward and glared at us. Robin shot electric wires at Superboy's chest and turned on the taser. It stunned Superboy momentarily then his grabbed the wires.

Robin flew forward then Superboy slammed him into the ground. He stepped on Robin's chest, pressing down. Aqualad recovered and swung a water hammer at the Kryptonian. I ran to Robin to check on him, but he collapsed backward, unconscious.

I looked up to see a fist flying toward me. I just had time to gasp before I flew back. My back slammed into the wall and everything went black.


	3. Fireworks

**So I'm posting this one already since I had it done prior. My normal schedule will probably be around one a week. Depending on how long the chapter is. I would also really appreciate it if I could get more reviews! It helps me know what needs to be fixed or what you, the readers, want to see in it. I'm always open for suggestions! So I would really appreciate to see some reviews come up! Even if it's nothing more than saying what you liked best about the chapter, I don't really care!**

 **Revised**

Washington D.C

July 5, 00:01 EDT

Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken, NOW.

My head shot up, a sudden jolt shooting through my head. I winced as I felt metal digging into my wrists. I glance up, seeing that I was cuffed inside a pod. My heart raced in worry for the boys as my eyes darted around the room. I looked to my left and spotted Kid Flash and Aqualad gasping for air as they awoke. Okay, there's two of my boys. Now where's…

"Sparrow? You okay?"

My head whipped over to my right, finding Robin staring back at me. I sighed in relief, a small smile appearing on my lips.

"Yeah, Rob, I'm fine."

He nodded at me, then turning to look in front of us. I followed his glance and saw the Super...boy...standing there, a stoic look on his face as he watched us.

"What do you want?" KF demanded as he glared at Superboy.

The clone was silent, not moving a muscle. My eyes narrowed as I held his stare. I couldn't help but feel sympathetic for this clone though. So young and being confined to that pod.

"Quit staring. You're creeping me out!" Kid yelled, obviously uncomfortable with the silence.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. If Superboy has the DNA of Superman, then he has the powers of Superman as well, and if he gets mad like earlier...oh boy.

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin pointed out, the same thought on his mind.

Aqualad turned to Superboy, ignoring the banter. "We only sought to help you." he began to persuade.

"Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us.  
How's that for grat-"

"Kid, would you shut up! You are not helping!" I snapped, glaring at the young speedster. My own temper was about to set off. He seriously needed to shut up and soon.

"Kid, Sparrow, please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions." Aqualad interrupted, trying to calm the situation down.

I huffed, turning my head up to the metal cuffs. I rubbed the edge of my fingerless gloves, designed to leave the pads of my fingers free, and a lockpick extended past my index finger. I hunted for the lock on the cuffs, set on freeing myself. I knew Robin wouldn't be too far behind on doing the same.

"Wha-what if-what if I wasn't?"

My eyes shifted toward Superboy as he finally spoke. I frowned slightly at his words.

"He can talk?" Kid exclaimed.

"Yes, he can." Superboy growled in annoyance.

"Not like I said, 'it.'," Kid defended as we all shot glares at our teammate.

Aqualad turned back to Superboy. "The genomorphs taught you telepathically." 

"They taught me much," Superboy admitted. "I can read, write. I know the names of things." 

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" Robin asked. I glanced over at my partner, noticing he has started picking his cuffs. There you go, Dick.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no.  
I have not seen them." Superboy answered, eyes downcast sadly. 

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" I inquired. He straightened up as if in a trance and began to speak in a monotonous voice. It was like he had memorized these words exactly.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light."

I shuddered, at the dark tone in those last words. If a man like Superman ever were to become evil, I had no doubt this world would be doomed.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." Aqualad encouraged. If we were able to get Superboy on our side, we could get his help and get out of here. 

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy defended.

"Your home is a test tube," Robin pointed out. 

"We can show you the sun," I said gently, smiling as Superboy looked over at me skeptically. 

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Kid added. 

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman," Aqualad sealed the deal.

I could tell by the look on his face that he was sold. A smirk crept on my lip triumphantly. It dropped when I heard the doors open. I glanced up to see some scientists and a few genomes walk in. 

"No, they can't," said who I assumed to be the head scientist. "They'll be otherwise occupied." He turned to a female scientist. "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough," Robin said.

"Yeah, I don't need to deal with more Robins." I added, ignoring the Boy Wonder's glare.

The scientist paid no mind to us as he turned to some genomes. "And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Hey. How come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid whined.

Aqualad looked down at Superboy, a pleading look on his face. "Help us," he said.

Superboy hesitated, unsure of what to,do. Help us, or listen to his creators. I prayed he would help us. The scientist walked up to him, the genome that was perched on his shoulder had jumped onto Superboy's shoulder. The clone's eyes widened before his face went slack as he went under mind control. I gritted my teeth, frustrated with how close we were to getting out.

"Don't start thinking now. See, you're not a real boy," the scientist said. What is this, Pinocchio? "You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy obeyed, leaving the room as he retreated to his pod. I didn't get much of a chance to think more of it because a set of prongs extended out from the pod I was in. The prongs drove into my chest, sending waves of electricity through my body.

My body tightened as a scream ripped from my throat. The pain was unbearable. I could hear the screams of my teammates follow mine. I felt tears fall down past my mask as my jaw clenched so tightly I was afraid it would break. Almost as soon as the pain started, it was suddenly over. The prongs retracted back into the pod as my body slumped from exhaustion.

I opened my eyes wearily to see Superboy toss aside the door that he ripped off. A shaky smile came over my face as sweat dripped down my forehead.

"I told you to get back to your-" the scientists and a genome ran forward to stop him but he easily knocked them out off the way.

He glared down at them with a scowl on his face. "Don't give me orders." He walked up to us as we watched the scene before us. 

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked, skeptically.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at him, remaining silent. I raised my eyebrows. Surely he wouldn't kill Kid. I mean, he's a brat sometimes but still. After a moment of silence, Superboy smirked.

"Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option," he quipped.

I laughed, a smirk of my own on my face. "Superboy, I think I'm gonna like you," I said shakily, still weak from the torture we just endured.

Superboy looked over at me and smiled lightly. I glance over at Robin as he drops out of his pod. I was wondering what was taking him so long with the locks. Then again, I was still stuck… Robin dropped down, rubbing his wrist painfully. 

"Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long," he said.

I snort, rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see. "He would have your head? He'd have mine for still being stuck!"

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" Kid exclaimed.

Robin ran to the control system opening up the pod doors. He looked over at Superboy who was still standing there.

"Free Aqualad. I'll get Sparrow and Kid Mouth," he orders. 

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy snapped, but he still obliged.

Robin ran up to my pod, climbing to the top to help me with my cuffs. Once I was free, I dropped to the ground, stumbling slightly. Robin dropped down beside me, supporting me by wrapping his arm around me.

"Are you okay, Spar?" he asked gently, worry lacing his tone.

I smiled to assure him as I straightened fully. I rubbed my wrists to get circulation moving again, nodding toward Robin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Um, hello, still stuck here," came a mood ruining voice.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes as Robin and I set to free Kid Mouth. After we had freed him, I reached out, smacking him in the head.

"Ow!" he complained, rubbing the back of his head. I smirked at him as we took off out of the room.

"You-you'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning," the evil scientist dude threatened as he laid on the floor.

I skidded to a stop as Robin threw explosive Birdarangs at the containers that held our DNA to prevent any cloning later on.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all," Robin muttered. 

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" I asked as we took off after the others.

"We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator," Aqualad said.

I noticed the walls begin to glow red as genomes crawled out. The giants that we encountered earlier today walked in front of our path. Superboy attacked them, slamming multiple into the walls. I glanced up as the ceiling began to to shake. If we didn't get him to stop, we would be in trouble.

"Superboy, the goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here," Aqualad exclaimed.

Superboy whirled around, eyes wild with anger as he snarled. That dude needs to take a chill pill and quick. "You want escape?" he yelled. He grabbed the leg of a genome, throwing it into the others. We had an opening so we took off. We got into an elevator shaft, each of us using our own individual abilities to go up. Robin and I used our grappling hooks to zip up a couple of levels. Once we landed, Superboy grabbed a hold of Aqualad and lept up the elevator shaft.

He seemed to fly but gravity caught hold, dragging him and Aqualad down.

"I'm falling," he gasped.

My eyes widened as I scrambled for a Batarang. I threw it into the wall for them to catch hold of. I knew it would be strong enough to hold them until they could catch their footing. Aqualad latched onto it, swinging slightly.

Superboy looked crestfallen at the fact he couldn't actually fly.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool," Kid pointed out as he helped the boys down.

"Thank you," Superboy said.

I heard a mechanical whirring sound come from above, so I looked up to see an elevator descending. We would be crushed if we didn't hurry.

"Uh, guys?" I called out, pointing up at the descending elevator.

"This will have to be our exit," Robin said, referring to the level we were on.

Superboy punched the door open and we took off. One problem though. We had no clue where we were going. I pulled up my holo-computer and tried figuring out the best way up. I glanced up as Superboy began speaking.

"Go left! Left!" he called out.

I knew it would be safe to trust him so we did as told. We took a sharp left down another hallway, continuing to run.

"Right!"

We turned right and slowed down to a stop. It was a dead end. I quickly surveyed the area to find something of use. I looked up and grinned, then elbowed Robin.

"Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us repodded?" Kid Flash snapped.

"No. I don't understand," Superboy stammered in confusion. 

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" Robin assured.

There was a vent in the wall in front of us. A perfect way to get to where we needed without having to keep an eye out for that scientist dude. We had Superboy rip the vent open, then Robin boosted me up into the vent. I crawled inside, making my way through the small space. I followed the map on my computer and the guys followed.

"At this rate, we'll never get out," Kid grumbled. A fast moving kid in a small confined space. Never good.

"Shh. Listen," Superboy hushed. We strained to hear what Superboy was talking about. Just barely, I could hear screeching behind us.

"Go, go!" Robin urged us forward. We scrambled to an opening in the vent, dropping down into a hallway. I moved out of the way as the boys came out, setting on hacking through the motion sensors to lead the scientist away from us.

"I hacked the motion sensors," I confirmed, looking up at Robin. He nodded, smirking. 

"Sweet," Kid approved 

"Still plenty of them between us and out," Robin added. 

"But I've finally got room to move," Kid said in relief. He slid his goggles on and took off on superspeed through the stairwell. We took off behind him, racing up the stairs.

"More behind us!" Robin called. I glanced behind my shoulder to see more genomes following us. As we go past the next flight, Superboy stopped behind us. He stomped his foot into the staircase, causing it to collapse with the genomes. We broke through the door as Kid sped on ahead.

By the time we caught up with Kid, we found him on the ground, rubbing his head. I held back a snicker as he stood.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad proclaimed. 

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed," Kid muttered sarcastically. I did laugh at that one though. As Aqualad and Superboy set to prying the door open, Robin and I attempted to hacking into it.

"Can't hack this fast enough," Robin said. "Sparrow?"

"Neither can I," I answered with a frustrated groan.

"This way!" KF called, holding a door open for us. We ran through the door to find dozens of genomes standing there. I crumpled to the ground as I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head. I blanked out for a moment but almost as quickly, whatever had knocked me out released and I slowly sat up.

"Feels like fog lifting," Guardian mumbled, holding his head as we stood.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked.

Guardian opened his eyes, looking determined and slightly annoyed. "Go. I'll deal with Desmond," he said. So that's scientist dude's name. 

"I think not."

The sea of genomes parted to reveal Desmond looking positively wild, holding up a vial of blue liquid. I braced myself because I knew something was coming.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond declared.

He gulped down the liquid, dropping the vial immediately as he hunched over in pain. Right before our eyes, we watched as Desmond morphed into a blue skinned creature.

"Everyone back!" Guardian demanded as he ran toward Desmond. He attempted to attack Desmond, but to no avail. Immediately, Desmond punched Guardian, throwing him to the side.

Superboy charged at Desmond, getting better results than Guardian. They fought for a few moments before Desmond threw Superboy into the ceiling, leaping through the new hole into the next level.

"Ok. That's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin said. He shot his grappling hook into the ceiling, grabbing Kid's hand.

"You think lab coat planned that?" KF asked as they flew through the hole.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore," Aqualad answered.

I followed Robin's example and used my grappling hook to get up to the next level. I wrapped my arm around Aqualad, taking him with me. We landed in the next level to see Superboy and Desmond fighting. Desmond threw Superboy at Aqualad and I, causing Superboy to crash into us.

I grunted in pain as I was crushed underneath the two boys. Robin and KF rushed over to help us out, pulling the boys up off me. Kid Flash took my hand and helped me stand.

"Thanks," I said, flashing a smirk at him.

We all stood together, staring at Desmond to see who would make a move first. Kid took off, sliding underneath Desmond. While he was distracted, Superboy and Aqualad lunged for Desmond, knocking him straight in the face. As Desmond began to fall over, KF got on his hands and knees behind Desmond. Desmond fell, tripping over Kid Flash. Kid stood up, smirking down at Desmond.

"Learned that one in kindergarten," he boasted.

I flipped over KF's head, throwing some explosive Batarangs at Desmond's face. They went off, knocking him back, but it wasn't much. He recovered quickly, back handing me into a pillar. I yelped as my back slammed roughly into the pillar. I knew my back would be hurting more due to the old back injury. I had no time to assess the damage though. That would have to wait.

I slumped to the ground, grumbling under my breath about getting my revenge. I look over at Robin as I heard him call out.

"KF, Sparrow. get over here!"

I ran forward, meeting with Robin and Kid. He held up his holo-computer, which showed images of the pillars.

"If we knock out these pillars, this place will come crashing down and it should take out Desmond. Kid, you distract him and Sparrow, you start placing bombs. Got it?" Robin explained.

"Got it," we agreed.

"Go!"

Kid and I took off, splitting up as Kid went to distract Desmond. I stayed in the shadows so Desmond wouldn't see me as I planted bombs on pillars. I looked over at KF as he punched Desmond in the nose. He looked down at what he held in his hand, noticing it was skin.

"Got your nose," KF joked.

He ducked as Desmond swung. He punched the pillar that KF stood in front of, weakening the support. Good.

I heard Robin call out to Superboy and Aqualad, letting them know of the plan. I planted my last bomb, glancing over at Robin as he drew an X on the ground with chalk. Aqualad poured water over the X to make it slick. KF skidded to a stop, sliding over the water to lure Desmond over to it.

As Desmond approached, Superboy took the chance to punch him, knocking him to the ground. We moved away from the water as Aqualad electrified the water, effectively shocking Desmond.

"Move!" Robin called out as my bombs began to start blinking. He grabbed my shoulder, pushing me forward as we moved away from the explosions.

The ground began to shake as the pillars collapsed, bringing the ceiling down. Robin grabbed my shoulders, pushing me down and protecting me from the debris. Superboy and Aqualad covered us and Kid Flash as everything came down.

Once all was settled, Superboy threw the debris off of us. I looked up, smiling to see the night sky again. I never have been so relieved to see stars. Then again, I never imagined we would get out safely.

"We did it," Aqualad said, as if in shock.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin painted, grinning at Kid. They reached out and gave each other a high five, quickly retracting as they winced in pain. I laughed, shaking my head at them.

"See? The moon," Kid said as he stood up.

I rose to my feet, grinning over at Robin who propped his elbow on my shoulder. He smirked down at me, glancing up at the moon as a speck appeared. I squinted, recognizing the speck as it came closer.

"Oh. And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid asked.

A frown crossed my lips as it turned out to be the entire Justice League. I gulped as I spotted Batman. I looked over at Robin who had a grimace on his face.

"We are in so much trouble," he muttered.

"Yep."

As everyone landed, Batman walked up beside Superman. He eyed Superboy with narrowed eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked gruffly.

Kid came up beside Superboy with his hand to the side of him out. "He doesn't like being called an it," he muttered.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy declared.

It unnerved the League as they all exchanged curious glances. Batman narrowed his eyes at us.

"Start talking."

As Aqualad and Kid began to explain what all went down, I grabbed Robin's arm, pulling him back a few steps. He frowned, staying quiet, knowing I would explain. The pain in my back now was almost unbearable. The building collapsing on us was all it needed to get jarred.

"When Desmond threw me into the pillar, I landed on my back. And when the building came down, the weight of everything jarred it back out of place," I quickly explained.

The frown on Robin's lips deepened. He nodded, wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned into his side for support and closed my eyes weakly.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear," Batman began as he turned to us.

"You should have called!" Flash interrupted, sounding miffed. 

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again," Batman said sternly.

Aqualad stepped forward, his shoulders tensing. "I am sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down," his mentor demanded. 

Aqualad raised his hand in a sort of salute of respect. "Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important," he explained confidently. 

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, The four of you-"

"The five of us, and it's not," Kid Flash interrupted his uncle. 

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin started, tightening his hold around me.

"Or why teach us at all?" I asked, staring right at our mentor.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way," Superboy snarled.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he scanned us. I shared a small smile with Robin as we had the same thought. He would think about it.

Mount Justice

July 8 08:04 EDT

Three days later, the five of us stood in Mount Justice, the Justice League's old HQ.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again," Batman explained. "Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

I perked up at the word. A smile grew as Robin spoke up. 

"Real missions?"

Batman turned to us with a ghost of a smile,on his lips. "Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff.  
There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests," Flash pointed out as he tapped the lightning symbol on his chest. I chuckled, knowing where KF got his goofiness from. 

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," Aquaman explained what Batman didn't want to admit himself.

"The six of you will be that team," Batman explained.

My eyes lit up. "Cool! Wait. Six?" I asked suddenly confused.

Batman looked behind us so we turned to see what he was looking at. Martian Manhunter approached us with a green skinned teenage girl walking with him. I grinned, relieved that there is another girl.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian," Batman introduced.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Ugh, thank God. I don't think I could stand being the only girl on the Team!" I exclaimed, approaching Miss Martian. I grinned at her happily. She smiled shyly in return.

"Liking this gig more every minute," I heard Kid muttered to Robin. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, Sparrow. It's cool if you forget their names." I shot KF a look, rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see. 

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian gushed, clasping her hands together.

I glanced over to see Superboy lingering behind us uncomfortably. Robin turned around, waving Superboy over.

"Hey, Superboy. Come meet Miss M," he called.

Superboy walked up, standing beside me. Miss M smiled up at him. Her white shirt changed to black and her cape disappeared.

"I like your t-shirt," she said to Superboy.

Superboy smiled softly, staring at Miss M. Robin slipped in between Superboy and I, elbowing him as he propped his arm on my shoulder. Kid Flash zipped around to Superboy's other side, slinging an arm around Superboy's shoulders. The boys grinned cheekily at Miss M as Aqualad looked down at me.

"Today is the day."


	4. Welcome to Happy Harbor

_Gotham City_

 _July 17 18:32 EST_

I was in my room reading a book when a knock came from my balcony door. I raised my head, seeing Dick. Well, Robin. I lifted a brow as I saw him garbed in his uniform minus the mask. I closed the book, turning so my feet hung on the edge of my bed. I stood up, walking over to the balcony. I opened the door as Robin slipped inside.

"Going on patrol?" I asked.

"No. Kid, Aqualad, and I are planning to see if we could convince Speedy to join us. I figured you would want to come along," he explained.

I nodded as left my book on the bed. I grabbed a hair tie from my dresser, disappearing into my bathroom. I quickly changed into my Sparrow uniform, tugging my hair back into a high ponytail. I exited the bathroom, finding Robin laying in my bed with his hand behind his head.

"Let's go see if we can get through Speedy's thick head," I said.

 _Star City  
July 17, 23:16 PDT_

We found Speedy located at the harbor, trying to bust a crime there. My nose wrinkled as I saw who he was up against. A person who calls himself Brick, doesn't seem to be very bright. Speedy didn't seem pleased to see us show up, but he would have to just deal with it.

Brick was still unaware of our presence until Speedy shot an arrow below some men's feet. It exploded, knocking the crate they were carrying out of their hands

Brick grabbed one of the guns that slid over to him and fired it up, aiming toward Speedy as the rest of us hid. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Speedy.

"You again! I'm startin' to get insulted Green Arrow's not messin' up my operations personally," he sneered.

He began to shoot at Speedy who took off, swinging around the balcony. He flipped over another blast, aiming another arrow. He shot it at Brick's chest, stunning him. When the smoke cleared, his suit was in tatters. Boy, did he look mad.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?!" he yelled. He turned to his men. "Scorch the Earth, boys."

I smirked from my spot in the shadows. Good luck with that. As the men started aiming, Kid came speeding out of nowhere, knocking out the guys. When I heard Robin's cackle, I took that as my cue and swung down to the fight. I slammed the palm of my hand into a man's jaw then kicked him back. He lunged for me, wrapping his arms around my waist and shoving me back.

I grunted, wiggling to get out of his hold. His head was dug into my side, giving me a chance to drive my elbow into the back of his neck. He crumpled, groaning, then I shot my foot out, kicking him in the head. I sprinted back to where the boys were at, using my grappling hook to get back up.

"But I saw her first," I heard KF say. I rolled my eyes, smacking him in the back of the head.

"You don't just call dibs on someone like they're an object, Kid," I scolded.

I turned back to the fight to see a huge piece of rock come flying at us. I dove out of the way as Aqualad smashed it in two with his water maces.

"Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job," he taunted.

I narrowed my eyes. "I am a _girl_ thank you very much!" I called out.

Speedy draw his bow, aiming it for Brick. The man spread his arms out in welcome. He was obviously thinking we couldn't take him down. Idiot.

"Go ahead," Brick said.

Speedy let his arrow fly. It attached to Brick's chest, spreading foam all over him until it completely covered him. Kid sped over, looking down at Brick before turning to Speedy.

"High-density polyurethane foam. Nice," Kid approved.

Speedy, who had still been quiet this entire time, walked away without a word. I followed, stopping beside Robin as Speedy stood still.

"So, Speedy, you in?" Robin asked. He looked over at the older teen, his arms crossed as he leaned against a wall. I frowned, already knowing what Speedy's answer was. Nothing can change the kid's mind for anything. He turned to look down at Robin.

"Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids," he snapped. "Your Junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy and _in_ _your place_." He walked away, going into the shadows.

"I don't want any part of it."

I frowned, crossing my arms unhappily as I look over at the boys. "Well that was successful," I said sarcastically. The boys were quiet as they all stared at the ground. I suddenly felt sad. Speedy has been like a big brother to me. I really would have wanted him to be part of the Team with us. All five of us, fighting crime like we usually do, but we would be an official team.

I looked up, nudging Robin with my elbow. He glanced up at me. "Come on, we should be heading back," I said.

He nodded, following me down to our bikes were. We took off on them, zetaing back to Gotham. Right now, I just wanted to get home and sleep.

 _Mount Justice  
July 18, 11:16 EDT_

( **A/N: Some designations for the Team will be off since Sparrow is here)**

"Recognized: Robin, B-0-1; Sparrow, B-0-2; Kid Flash, B-0-4."

The three of us stepped through the zeta-tube, the boys grinning at each other excitedly as they ran over to where the rest of the Team stood. I smirked, rolling my eyes underneath my shades as I followed at a slower pace.

"Did you ask him? What did he say?" Robin asked as they reached Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy. I glanced up at the map that they had pulled up that was tracking Red Tornado.

"He's arriving now," Aqualad answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid asked, turning to Robin. They grinned, taking off for the cave entrance. I shared a smile with Miss Martian as the rest of us followed the two eager boys. Although, I was pretty hopeful myself. We made it outside as Red Tornado was landing. Wally waved up at RT excitedly.

"Red Tornado!" he called out.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" the android questioned.

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad admitted, voicing our thoughts.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," RT pointed out. I frowned. Maybe so, but he wasn't here at the time, was he?

"But it's been over a week, and nothing-" Robin said, annoyed.

"You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company," Red Tornado suggested.

I crossed my arms, my eyes narrowed. I glanced at my teammates before looking back at RT. "This team is not a some club."

"No, but I am told social interaction Is an important team-building exercise," RT said, walking past us toward the entrance. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."

We stared after him, no doubtedly all disappointed and annoyed. Kid turned to Robin, punching his shoulder. "Keep busy," he repeated

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked, turning toward me.

"Oh, I'll find out," Miss M exclaimed, turning to where Red was entering the Cave. Silence ensued for a moment until RT walked inside, a scanner passing over him.

"Recognized: Red Tornado, 1-6."

Miss M sighed, "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

KF walked over to her, leaning towards her. A dreamy look crossed over his face as he glanced up at her.

"Nice try, though. So, uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?"

I scoffed, elbowing him sharply in the ribs, causing him to flinch. He glared down at me.

"Gross, KF, we _all_ know," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"No need to be rude, Spar," KF complained. I narrowed my eyes, stepping up to him challengingly. I raised a brow, a silent dare to say anything else.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Aqualad said, interrupting our argument.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides," Miss M suggested, turning to look at said Kryptonian.

"Don't look at me," he said defensively as we all turned to him.

"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun," Kid said, continuing to flirt with Miss M. I groaned inwardly, knowing he wouldn't stop. The boy literally flirted with every woman in sight.

"She never said private," Robin pointed out, growing as annoyed as I was.

"Team building. We'll all go," Aqualad said.

Miss M began to to lead the way, the rest of us following. As Robin and I walked by Kid, Robin shoved him back behind us. Kid stumbled, shooting Robin a glare.

"So this would be our front door," Miss M said. She proceeded to show us the entire cave. No doubt I would end up getting lost. This place was huge.

"And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain," Miss M said as we reached the ledge that overlooked the ocean. We turned back around to head back inside, stopping when we were back in the hangar.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Wally explained to Miss M and Superboy who were still new to all this.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy questioned.

"The cave's secret location was compromised," Aqualad explained.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah.  
That makes sense," Superboy said sarcastically, shoving his hand in his jacket.

Miss M tapped her chin. "If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert."

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here," Robin explained, taking her hand and covering it with his other hand. Kid quickly snatched her hand away, obviously not happy with the contact between his crush and best friend.

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight," Kid said, confusing Miss M even further.

"Ah, that's much clearer," she said, scratching her head.

I sighed loudly, crossing my arms with a smirk. "Boys never know how to explain things. Their minds don't work like ours," I brushed off. "Because we know that the Cave was compromised, the villains naturally assume that we would move to a different location so they wouldn't think to look here again."

Miss M's look of confusion turned to understanding as she smiled at me. "Thank you, Sparrow."

I smiled at her, shooting a look at the two boys in the meantime. We turned to Superboy as he sniffed the air. I took in a breath but didn't smell anything strange. Must be the super senses.

"I smell smoke," he declared.

Miss M let out a gasp of surprise. "My cookies!" She flew away, heading for the kitchen.

I exchanged a look with Robin before we followed her. As we walked into the kitchen, she was pulling out a tray of coal black cookies from the oven. I wrinkled my nose at the strong smell of smoke. Yep, there it was.

"I was trying out grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-" she cut herself off as she laughed awkwardly. "Heh. Never mind."

"I bet they'd have tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind," Robin assured, turning to look at Kid who was stuffing his face with the cookies. I reached out, gingerly picking up a cookie from the tray. I tried breaking it apart but it would not budge.

"I have a serious metabolism," Kid explained, his mouth full.

"I'll make more?" Miss M suggested.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad told her.

"Thanks, Aqualad," Miss M answered.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur," he said.

"I'm Wally," Kid said, leaning over the counter.  
"See? I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike Mr. and Mrs. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy and Girl Wonder from telling anyone their real names." We both sent glare over at Wally. I threw the burnt cookie at him, smacking him square in the forehead. He flinched, shooting me a look. I stuck my tongue out childishly, smirking.

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz." Groovy.

"But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

I glance over at Superboy who begins to walk over to the couches when suddenly he grunts as if in pain and looks over at M'Gann. "Get out of my head!" he snaps. What is he talking about?

 _What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically._

I cringe, clutching my head as I feel a new presence in my mind. It was weird and worried me. What if she found out my identity? My backstory?

"M'gann, stop," Kaldur commanded. Suddenly the presence was gone. I relaxed, straightening up.

"Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy," he explained in a gentler tone.

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally said in a stage whisper, pointing subtly at Superboy.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out, " Superboy snapped at her. He stalked off, leaving us in tense silence. M'Gann looked up, smacking her forehead.

"Hello, Megan. I know what we can do!" she exclaimed, turning to us. She led us out of the room, back to the hangar. She stopped, flying back to the living room where Superboy still was. Shortly after, they joined us and we headed down an elevator. It opened up and sitting in front of us was what looked like a red egg.

"It's my Martian bioship," M'Gann explained.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute," Wally said. He had a point.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it," she said, grinning at us. She turned around, extending her hand toward it. The bioship began to expand, morphing into a massive ship. My jaw dropped. Talk about impressive.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked. I grinned at her, running after her. The boys followed us, all in awe. We all got inside, six chairs appearing. "Strap in for launch," M'Gann said.

I grinned, heading over to one of the chairs by the window. Robin got in the one behind me, Wally was on the other side, Superboy and Kaldur were up front. Obviously M'Gann drove.

"Whoa," Robin exclaimed, surprised by the seat belt appearing out of nowhere and strapping around him.

"Cool," came from Wally as he flopped into the chair. I turned my head, smirking at Robin. He grinned at me in return.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," M'Gann requested. He obliged, the doors sliding open. The controls of the ship came to M'Gann's hands and she set off. I looked through the window, in awe with the view.

"Incredible," Robin exclaimed.

Wally sighed. "She sure is." You didn't have to be a mind reader to know who he was talking about. We turned to Wally and he got all flustered. "I-I mean the ship, Which, like all ships, is a she." He trailed off, crossing his arms in a pout.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin said to M'Gann, smirking.

Wally's eyes widened, embarrassed. "Dude!"

I grinned, turning to the older boys who sat up front. Kaldur was leaning toward Superboy as he spoke in hushed tones. After be finished speaking, Superboy turned his head and looked away. I frowned slightly.

"He'll come around," Robin assured in a hushed tone.

I turned around to face them. "Yeah. Just give it sometime and he'll cool off."

"He doesn't seem to like me much," M'Gann admitted quietly.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally pointed out, looking at Superboy. I cringed, glancing down at the clone. Oops.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little Martian shape-shifting?" Robin suggested in a louder tone for all of us to hear.

M'Gann glanced over at Robin before she stood up. Her clothes began to morph, her skin and hair changing as she changed into a female version of Robin. I cackled, purposefully mimicking the Boy Wonder's laugh.

"I can never unsee that now!" I cried out, shooting a look at Robin.

M'Gann looked at me before she switched to an exact replica of me, but in my Sparrow suit. My eyes lit up as I stood, examining her. "Cool!" She smiled before turning to Wally, morphing into a female version of Kid Flash. The real KF sighed, a dopey grin on his face.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" he said to no one in particular.

"Um, very, dude," I answered, crossing my arms as I sat back down. Robin clapped behind me, changing it back to the original subject. "Impressive. But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those. Well, besides Spar," he pointed out.  
M'Gann lowered back into her seat after she had changed back. "Mimicking boys is a lot harder," she explained.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur questioned.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands," the Martian said, tugging on her jacket.

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy said. I narrowed my eyes at the boy, a stern look set on my face. It grew silent before Wally spoke up again.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that manhunter does?"

"Density shifting? No. I-it's a very advanced technique," M'Gann said.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Robin said, cackling as he gestured to Wally. "When he tries it, bloody nose." I joined in the laughter, remembering our first mission together.

Wally just became Kid Flash. He was overly eager for his first mission with Robin and I. He was sprinting away from one of the bad guys and got carried away. He attempted to go through a wall, but then...splat! He was sprawled out on the ground, blood gushing from his nose. Robin and I could not stop laughing.

"Dude!" Wally howled, cheeks turning red.

"Here's something I can do," M'Gann said. I glance out the window and see the ship's wing become invisible. "Camouflage mode." I grinned over at her before looking back out the window as we continued to fly around.

I turned back to the others as RT called in. "Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

I frowned, letting out a small snort. I crossed my arms, sharing a look with Robin. He had the same look, a frown on his face.

"Received. Adjusting course," M'Gann answered.

Robin scoffed. "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert," M'Gann suggested as we approached the power plant. Superboy looked out the window, narrowing his eyes.

"I think I know the cause."

I followed his line of sight, seeing a tornado head our way. We were soon caught inside, the Bioship whipping around wildly. I gripped onto my chair, holding on tight as I was flung around. I opened my eyes when it grew smoother. M'Gann had gained control of the ship and was landing. She opened a hatch at the bottom of the ship and we all dropped out.

I landed beside Robin, looking over at the power plant as a tornado raged around it. I elbowed Robin, smirking at him as we took off to the plant. We raced inside, finding a black and red suited person. I grabbed a batarang, flinging it at him only for him to flick it out of the way.

He blasted me back, causing me to slam into Robin. We fell to the ground, groaning in pain as Superboy landed beside us.

"Who's your new friend?" he asked, charging for the guy.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough," Robin called out in a warning.

"My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister," the man declared.

Well, that was original. Mister Twister generated tornadoes, throwing Superboy away. He flew back, slamming into a wall.

Robin and I stood, glaring at our enemy as M'Gann, Kaldur, and Wally stood around us. We all shared glances, before we all moved at a silent cue. M'Gann, Kaldur, and Wally all attacked Mister Twister. Robin and I stayed back, knowing that they would need a back up of they were taken out.

Wally flipped, intending on kicking Mister Twister in super speed, but he was flung away by another tornado. He went through a doorway, being thrown outside. M'Gann and Kaldur then ran toward Twister, more tornadoes throwing them back. I scowled angrily, now ticked off at the enemy.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children," Twister taunted, as I turned back toward him.

My eyes narrowed as I pulled a bomb out from the inside of my jacket. Robin and I moved in sync, throwing our weapons.

"We're not children!" Robin yelled.

Our weapons did no damage, instead Twister blocked himself from my bomb. The Birdarang did latch onto him, but he flicked it away before it exploded.

"Objectively, you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing," he said. I turned my head as I felt M'Gann's presence beside me.

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!" Robin exclaimed. I smirked slightly at the new word he created. M'Gann reached up, using her powers to break open the exhaust vent above Mister Twister. Steam poured down on him, giving Superboy time to leap over him. Not enough time though it turned out as Twister blasted him away.

He flew back, colliding with M'Gann who was flying over. They fell to the ground, leaving it up to Kaldur, Robin, and I. We ran for Twister and I pulled out my bo-staff, charging it up. Twister generated three mini tornadoes, catching us in them. We spun around before we all were crushed together. We fell back, hitting the ground. I gripped my staff, my face scrunched in pain.

"Indeed. That was quite turbing. Thank you," Twister said, leaving the building.

I sat up, rubbing my head. I shaking stood, stumbling a bit as I tried to regain my balance. I discharged my staff, retracting it back to its smaller size since it wasn't needed anymore. We headed outside to regroup with Wally, to find him flying away from Twister. M'Gann lifted her hand, quickly catching him before he completely hit the ground.

"I got you, Wally," she assured.

The speedster opened his eyes, realizing he hadn't crashed. He dropped to the ground, grinning at her. "Oh. Thanks."

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now," Twister said, annoyance in his voice.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur cried out, taking a few steps forward.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero," Twister answered.

Kaldur turned to M'Gann. "Read his mind. Find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," M'Gann said.

"It's ok with the bad guys," Robin said, beginning to get fed up.

I touched M'Gann's shoulder, a frown creased on my lips. "Just do it. We need to end this," I told her. She looked down at me, pressing a hand to her temple to concentrate. I watched her as a few moments passed.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing," she said, frustrated. She opened her eyes and slapped her hand against her forehead. "Hello, Megan.  
Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise."

I raised my brow, confusion all over my face. "What? How could you know?"

"He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?" she asked, grinning triumphantly. It kind of made sense.

"Red Tornado sent us here," Kaldur realized.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough? This is his test, something to keep us busy," Robin snapped. I scowled, the truth dawning on us.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke," Wally scoffed.

Kaldur grunted, punching his fist in anger. We followed behind him as we approached the android. "This is over," I said, growling slightly.

"We know who you are and what you want," Robin called out to the android.

"So let's end this," Kaldur declared.

"Consider it ended," the android said, darkly. My fist tightened as my eyes narrowed behind my glasses.

He raised his arms up, tornadoes spilling out of his hands. They curved into the sky, dark storm clouds appearing. I frowned. I had never seen Tornado do something like this.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage," Kaldur yelled.

Lightning began to flash in the sky. My stomach dropped nervously. I definitely never saw Tornado do that.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked, a nervous tone in his voice.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic," the android scoffed. This...this wasn't Tornado, was it?

A massive bolt of lightning rippled into the ground, causing an explosion to throw us all back. My head slammed into the ground, knocking me out quickly. When I came to, Twister was gone. I sat up, my head throbbing. I rubbed the back of my head feeling a small bump. I groaned, glancing over to see Robin sit up.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I placed the bioship between us," M'Gann explained. Must have been why Twister left, thinking we had disappeared.

I jumped, turning around as Superboy punched a bolder into bits.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" he asked, standing up and approaching M'Gann, "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur defended as we stood up.

"I-it was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened," Robin pointed out.

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally admitted, looking sympathetic, "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," Superboy growled at her, leaping away after the android. Wally sped on ahead as Robin and I ran after them. I turned to look over at him. I saw his eyes flicker over at me before looking ahead.

"What?" he asked.

"You guys were a bit harsh, dude. I mean, we've all made mistakes. She may be new but you could be nicer," I pointed out.

He sighed, not answering as we made our way to the town. Once we made it over to the harbor, we saw huge tornadoes destroying everything in their paths. We spotted Twister in the midst of it all and my blood began to boil. This needs to end. Now.

"Certainly this will get the required attention," the android said.

"You got ours, full and undivided!" Wally called out as he sped over to Twister. He did the same trick as before, somersaulting in mid air, this time effectively kicking Twister back a few paces.

"Immaterial and insufficient!" What the heck does that even mean?

"You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate."

A battle cry came from above us, Superboy dropping down on Twister. The android backed away as Superboy held his fists up. Twister created more tornadoes, blasting them at Wally and Superboy.

Robin, Kaldur, and I parkoured over a car, racing over to Twister. I narrowed dodged the tornadoes he threw at us, running off to the side. The tornado followed me, trying to capture me.

I grabbed a few bombs, throwing them into the tornado as I escaped over to a boat that had been driven into the ground. It provides enough cover for Robin and I to stay safe. Wally ran over to us, watching the fight continue on. I pulled out my belt, throwing it over my shoulder and latching it across my chest. Wally looked over at us.

"You brought your utility belt?" Wally scoffed.

"Never leave home without it," I said.

"First thing Batman taught us," Robin added.

"Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it," Wally joked. I rolled my eyes, stepping over to him so I could smack him. I cringed, clutching my head as a growing familiar presence entered.

 _Listen to me._ _All of you._

I frowned, the discomfort of having M'Gann in my mind returning.

 _I know, and I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do._ _Please trust me._ She must have been answering to Kaldur or Superboy. More likely Superboy really.

I exchanged looks with the boys. _Then let's hear it._

M'Gann ran through her plan with us and it did sound promising. Let's just hope it would work. The five of us approached Twister, ready to fight when 'Red Tornado' dropped in front of us.

"Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot," he said.

"But we've got a plan now," Robin argued.

"The subject is not up for debate," RT interrupted. We all trudged away, when in reality we were going to hide until it was time to come back out. I crouched down over by a building, watching the fight go down.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up," Twister said

"I'm here now," Red answered. He formed a tornado, sending it toward Twister who simply blocked it.

"We are evenly matched, Twister," Red exclaimed.

"No, Tornado, we are not," Twister said. He punched the ground, blocking rocks that Red had flung at him with steam. Twister shot some lightning at Tornado, but the red android dodged them. That is until the lightning hit a boat. The engine exploded, throwing Tornado back.

Twister approached the unconscious android, wires extending fro. His fingers and attaching to his head. Suddenly, Tornado's head morphed into M'Gann's. She grabbed the wires, telepathically shoving Twister back. I grinned, running forward from my hiding place. Wally spun a tornado, spinning Twister around. Twister flew out, slamming into the ground. Superboy punched holes through Twister, knocking him into the harbor.

He came flying back up from whatever Kaldur had done and M'Gann yanked his arms apart with a blast. Robin and I threw bombs at him and M'Gann let him drop. The android rose up on it's knees, the chest opening up. A man fell out onto his stomach, looking up at us in fear.

"Foul. I-I call foul," he begged.

I didn't realise what happened next until it was too late. M'Gann grabbed a bolder, dropping it onto the man. My stomach churned as I suddenly felt sick. I shot M'Gann a glare as Robin approached her.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" he yelled at her.

The Martian only smiled, "You said you trust me." She looked past Robin, lifting the boulder back up. Underneath were remains of an android instead of bones and flesh.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally walked over to the pile, picking up a robotic eyeball. "Cool. Souvenir," he said, grinning.

I wrinkled my nose, however, I still grinned. I chuckled, shaking my head. "That's nasty."

Kaldur laid a hand on M'Gann's shoulder. "We should have had more faith in you."

"Yeah. You rocked this mission," Wally laughed as his dumb joke. "Get it? Rocked."

"Ignore him. We're all just turbed you're on the team," Robin said.

"Thanks. Me, too," M'Gann answered.

I laughed. "See, now that's why I'm glad you're here. I could not handle these boys on my own," I told her. She smiled at me, giggling lightly.

We boarded back on the bioship, returning to the Cave. We had taken the remains of the android along with us, setting it up on a table in the mission room to further examine it.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur said to Red Tornado who stood with us.

"Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'Gann asked.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me," he answered.

"But if you're in danger-"

Tornado cut M'Gann off. "Consider this matter closed." He began to walk away. I looked over at Wally and Robin who walked up beside me.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, They'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally pointed out.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, A heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin snapped. I sharply elbowed him, glaring at him.

"Dude! Harsh," Wally exclaimed quietly at the Boy Wonder.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing," Tornado answered. Did I detect some sassiness in there? Can androids even be sassy? I snickered slightly at the thought.

Robin chuckled nervously. "Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

Kaldur came over and wrapped his arm around Robin, sending him a pointed look.

"And more respectful," he added. I laughed, walking to a different hallway, the boys following me.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said.

"This team thing-" Robin started, wrapping his arm across my shoulders.

"-Might just work out." Kaldur finished.

 _Gotham City_

 _July 18 20:34 EDT_

I opened to door to my home, slipping my shades off and tossing them onto the kitchen counter. I entered the kitchen, sighing tiredly as I opened the fridge door. I grabbed the milk jug and a glass from the cabinet, pouring myself a glass. Once I had put the milk up, I wandered into the living room where my family sat. I flopped onto the couch, propping my feet up on the coffee table.

"You look tired," Uncle Matthew commented, chuckling. I grinned tiredly, looking over at him.

"I am. We had a surprise mission today. Some baddie showed up at Happy Harbor, we all thought he was Red Tornado in disguise, which he turned out not to be, and after everything was said and done, the dude who was in the suit was really an android."

"Well, that sounds eventful," Aunt Sarah said, looking up from her book. I smirked over at her, taking a drink of milk. I stretched out, settling into the cushions as I fixed my eyes on the tv.

My phone vibrated in my pocket so I pulled it out to see who it was.

 _ **Dickie Bird: There's a new ice cream shop in town. Want to check it out tomorrow?**_

I grinned to myself before I replied. _**Sure, why not?**_ I turned off my phone, yawning loudly as I sunk further into the couch. Great ending of a great day.


	5. You Promised Ice Cream

**(AN: Texting will be shown in bold and italics. Just to let you know)**

 _Gotham City_

 _July 19 22:45 EDT_

 _ **Meet me on the corner of Main and Spring.**_

I tossed my phone onto my bed, exchanging it for my utility belt. I pulled it across my hips, strapping it on. I walked over to the balcony, slipping my mask on as I opened the door. I smirked slightly to myself as I climbed on top of the railing.

 _Time to get to work._

I swung up into the oak tree that grew beside the balcony, concealing myself in the branches. I snuck through the neighborhood until I reached an auto shop just a few blocks away.

It was an old, rundown thing. Not very big, but not too small either. No one had been in there in ages and it looked so bad no one wanted it. After becoming Sparrow, I quickly discovered that it was hard travelling without my bike or a Zeta-Tube nearby. The closest Tube was all the way across town and at the time, I had nowhere to hide my bike from neighbors who may be watching.

So, I stumbled upon the shop and decided to use it to for such as storing my bike, gadgets, and extra suits. All I needed to do was just be careful from anyone seeing me. Then again, Batman is my mentor. I was specifically taught to be unseen. Zatara did help though. He cast a spell over the shop. I never understood the words exactly, but in short, anyone, who did not know my secret life, would not notice that it was being used. Any light or sound would go unnoticed in the shop. Trust me, it had helped a lot in the past.

I dropped out of the trees, slipping into the shop. I flicked a switch on, light flooding the room. It may look awful on the inside, but the inside is much more updated with new tech and everything.

My bike sat off in one side of the building with spare parts and tools hung up or in crates. A built in closet held my spare suits plus a few of Robin's and Batman's should they need it. I had thought about adding the Team's as well. Computers were set up in a corner so I could scan any evidence and track villains.

I strode over to my bike, hopping on and revving it up. With the push of a button, the garage door at the back of the shop began to lift. It lead into a back alley to help with not being caught. I took off, shooting through the doorway, heading for my destination.

It wasn't too far away on my bike so it didn't take long. Once I had stopped in the alley where I needed to meet up, I turned off my bike.

I could feel the air shift almost as soon as I did. I glanced over into the shadows where Robin had stepped out of. I smiled at him, greeting him with a silent nod.

A beep emitted from both our computers before any words could be exchanged so we immediately turned to it. I pulled up my screen, narrowing my eyes. I quietly groaned to myself, tilting my head back.

"Had to be Joker," I muttered to Robin who chuckled.

He got on his bike, the both of us taking off. The Gotham Museum. Who knew what the heck he wanted there. Guess we were about to find out.

 _Smack. Grunt. Groan._

I glared down at the fully grown man that laid on the ground in front of me. He was sprawled out, wincing in pain. I pulled my foot back and sent a swift jab to his head to knock him unconscious.

I stepped over him silently as I made my way further into the museum where Robin had ventured. I broke into a sprint to find him faster. Luckily, I had the sense to just look on my computer and find his location. Thank you, 21st century tech, you are so amazing. After checking my computer, a little yellow dot indicated Robin was just ahead.

I dug my heels into the ground to stop once I found Robin. He was in a room that held many priceless jewels. Seriously, shouldn't they lock this stuff up considering we live in a city with notorious villains? I mean, come on.

I stepped into the room to find Robin battling against the Joker. He was holding out pretty well on his own.

 _Crash_.

I cringed as Robin flew into a glass case. Ouch, okay, he may need some help. I spun on my heel, facing the doorway as I heard a cackle emit from behind me. I narrowed my eyes as they laid on Harley Quinn. Joker's partner and...girlfriend? I was never really sure.

She sauntered over to me, causing me to back up. I moved away until my back bumped into a glass case.

"You two shouldn't be interfering with Mistah J's work, Wonder Girl," she said, pulling out her huge mallet.

I scoffed, dropping into a fighting stance. She snarled and ran toward me with her mallet raised. I threw my arms up, preferring to have my arms be hit rather than my face. I felt the mallet slam into my arms, seeming to go straight into my bones. I knew I would have bruises tomorrow. I grabbed her wrists, throwing her away from me.

She went flying, falling to the ground and losing her mallet. She flipped over in a crouch, growling angrily. I grabbed my bo-staff, extending it out to its full length. I swung as she pounced for me, short pulses of electricity zapping her. Fighting through it, she tackled me to the ground.

I grunted as my back hit the ground roughly. Harley pinned me, giggling like a maniac. I pulled my feet in underneath her, shoving her off of me. She fell back, crashing into the wall behind us. She groaned, sinking to the ground. I approached her, ready to cuff her and send her back to Arkham.

She glanced up at me through her disarrayed hair, grinning wickedly. I paused, ready to defend myself if need be. She smirked at me.

"Sorry, hun. Gotta go," she said, holding up a small round object.

She threw it down, a flash of light and smoke setting off. I covered my nose as I coughed, opening my eyes to see Harley was gone. I hear footsteps and look over to see Robin approach. Joker was gone too. Didn't look like any jewels were gone though. I pursed my lips.

"That was fun," I muttered. I glanced up at him, pointing a finger in his face. "And you still owe me! You promised ice cream!"

Robin chuckled, wrapping an arm around me as we left. "Sure, Spar, whatever you say."


	6. Dropzone

_Caribbean Sea_

 _July 22, 20:08 ECT_

I rubbed the hem of my cape subconsciously in between my fingers to distract myself. We were finally on our first mission and boy, was I excited. I was nervous too though and when I'm nervous, I fidget. Whether as Sparrow or as Jane.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," I heard Miss Martian say from behind me.

I glanced around the ship, observing my teammates. Robin was on my right, his arms crossed as he stared forward. Kid Flash was to my left, his hands on his legs with a solemn look on his face. Surprising, considering it's Wally.

Behind me on my right, Superboy was casually sitting in his seat as if he was unfazed. Miss Martian was directly behind me, piloting the ship of course. Finally, Aqualad was behind Kid, leaning forward with his hands on his legs similar to KF. I slumped back, turning back around as I thought back to the mission debrief.

 _We all stood back at the Cave, Batman standing in front of the computer as he gave us our mission._

" _Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neurosteroid. A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom'." Batman said. "Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory Is still operating at full capacity, But all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off." He turned to us._

" _That's where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones."_

" _So who's in charge?" Robin spoke up from beside me._

 _Batman and Red Tornado exchanged a look before turning back to Robin. "Work that out between you."_

"Drop zone A in 30," Miss M spoke up, jolting me out of my thoughts.

I looked over to see Robin jump slightly. Looks like I wasn't the only one lost in my thoughts. I turn my head as Aqualad stood up, switching to stealth mode. He turned to Miss M.

"Ready," he said.

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode," Miss Martian narrated.

As we grew closer to the island, we lowered to the ocean enough for Miss M to open a hatch for Aqualad to dive through. She closed it up as we continued forward to the island. Before long, we heard Aqualad come,in through our comms.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in," he commanded.

We did as said, flying over the island until we reached the drop zone.

"Drop zone B," Miss M said.

We all stood, lines dropping down from the ceiling for us to attach to our belts. I grabbed mine, hooking it on my belt, tapping the middle of my chest. My stealth mode activated, the blue in my suit turning to a dark gray. I squealed, spinning around to face Kid.

"Check it out! I've been dying to try out my stealth mode since I first got it last week," I declared, placing my hands on my hips with a grin.

Kid smirked at me before touching his emblem. His entire suit changed to a dark gray and his gloves and boots to black. He turned around to face Miss M and I, holding out his arms.

"How cool is this?" he asked.

"Very impressive," Miss M said with a smile.

She closed her eyes, changing her outfit to a full black body suit with the red X still in place. I smirked, letting out a low whistle.

"That's sweet," I said.

"Uh, that works, too," Kid said in awe. "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

Superboy crossed his arms defiantly. "No capes, no tights. No offense,"

I shrugged. Okay, whatever. To each their own.

"It totally works for you," Miss M said in a dreamy tone. She realized what she said, holding her hands up in defense as Superboy looked at her. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

I clamped a hand over my mouth to cover a laugh. Talk about a major crush. Miss M stood there with wide eyes until she threw her hood over her head and disappeared. I giggled lightly as Miss M quickly opened a hatch.

She flew out, the rest of us following behind. I unlatched the line from my belt as my feet touched the ground, glancing up at the ship. My eyes widened as I saw Superboy drop down. I dove out of the way before I got hit. The ground shook as Superboy landed with a smirk.

"Knew I didn't need a line," he said.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert," Robin retorted.

I stood up, walking back over to the group as Miss M flew back down.

"Aqualad, drop B is go," she reported.

"Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP," the Atlantean replied.

"Roger that," I said as Robin pulled up a map to find the factory.

Once we knew where to go, we took off silently through the forest. I followed alongside Robin as we went past a waterfall. Due to the smaller ledge, we slowed down to a walk to prevent any slips. I hoisted myself up the rock wall after Robin, pulling myself up.

We continued back into the forest, walking in silence.

I felt Robin nudge my arm, showing me his computer. White dots indicated where we were but then many red dots spread out on the map. Mines. My eyes widened as I glanced over at my partner.

All of a sudden, Superboy froze in his tracks. "Did you hear that?" I didn't. Then again, it may be his super hearing.

Kid and Miss M turned to the clone. I turned to Rob as he nodded silently, grabbing into a tree branch to pull himself up into the trees.

I followed suit reluctantly, even though I knew we needed to get above ground away from the mines. I knew even though I could communicate nonverbally with Robin and understand the plan, our teammates could not. That was one thing that prevented Robin's wishes on being leader. He needed to communicate more rather than assume we will always know what to do.

"Uh, no. Wait. Is this a super hearing thing?" Kid questioned.

"You do have great ears," Miss M said, staring at Superboy again. I bit my lip to keep from giggling aloud. Gosh, she was adorable.

"Ok, Rob, now what?" Kid asked, turning to where we previously stood. The red head threw his hands up in the air, frustratingly. "Man, I hate it when they do that."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes as Aqualad spoke on our comms. "Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked."

Kid pulled his goggles over his eyes, switching them to infrared to search for any one else in the forest besides us.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming," he reported, running forward to get a closer look. Superboy and Miss M followed.

"Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us," Superboy said.

I jumped slightly as I heard gunfire set off. They met up faster than I assumed.

"No super hearing required now," Kid quipped.

"Swing wide, steer clear," Aqualad warned.

"Yeah, as soon as I find Rob and Spar," KF answered, speeding away.

I mentally facepalmed at KF's idiocy. You have to be kidding. He's gonna get us caught. I looked over at Rob and we took off in the direction Kid went. I heard the gunfire pause then set off again. When we had made it to the scene, I saw Kid Flash dodging fire and Superboy fighting.

I dropped on top of a couple men, slamming their heads to the ground. I flipped away as I dodged bullets from another guy. I threw a Batarang at the man, an explosion knocking him back into a tree.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle? Sparrow did!" Robin yelled as he fought.

Kid stopped by Rob, glaring at him. "That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in.  
We're not mind readers, you know."

He turned around to see a couple hooded guys be thrown into the trees by Miss M. I smirked lightly at the older girl. What I would give to have her powers.

"Er, I'm not anyway," Kid corrected.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds," Miss M defended herself.

I nodded my head in agreement. She had a point. I heard movement from behind me so I grabbed a Batarang ready to throw it at the man escaping. Before I could, Aqualad dropped out of the trees, electrocuting the guy.

I sighed quietly, pulling out some rope to tie up the men. I could smell a fight coming on by the looks on the youngest boys' faces.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the cult of the Kobra," Robin deduced.

I threw my hands up in the air frustratingly. "Great, now we have him to deal with too," I cried out from my spot beside Aqualad.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Aqualad said.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out.  
That's why normal supply lines have been cut off," Robin said.

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time-"

"These cultists aren't on Venom, Kid," I pointed out.

"Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why," Robin snapped, his eyes narrowed.

"Until you know why?" Kid asked.

"This team needs a leader," Robin defended.

"And it's you? Dude, you're a 13-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughed. "And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, huffing. The last thing we needed was an argument to start up. Aqualad laid a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Have you thought about leading, Sparrow? Besides Robin, you have the most experience out of all of us," Aqualad pointed out.

I crossed my arms in ponder as I looked up at him. "I have thought about it, but I don't want the burden of taking care of the team on my own. Especially with those two arguing all the time. Not now anyway. Maybe in the future."

"Either way, you would make a fine leader," Aqualad said. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks. You would as well you know. You're probably the most level headed out of all of us here," I joked.

"Yeah? You don't even have super powers!" Kid pointed out as the fight continued on.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin retorted.

"Duh, you're not Batman."

"Duh, closest thing we've got." Hey, what about me? The Boy Wonder isn't the only protegé of Batman here.

I turned my head as I heard laughter come from the masked dude that was tied up with the goons. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Such clever niños. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory via my secret entrance," he said.

Miss M knelt in front of the man as we circled around him. She closed her eyes, trying to penetrate his mind.

"There is a secret entrance, But he's also hiding something," she said, as her eyes began to glow white.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy," the man said with a smirk.

Miss M groaned in frustration. "He's mentally reciting fútbol scores en español," she said, glancing over at us. "This could take a while."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Bane said.

I looked over at Aqualad. I trusted him most to make the right decision. I wasn't kidding when I said he would be a good leader.

"Set him free. But only him," the Atlantean said after a moment of silence.

I pulled out a knife, cutting the ropes away. I stood back to my feet and backed away but kept the knife out as a precaution. Bane smirked down at me before walking away. We all exchanged glances, following Bane.

He led us to a cliff, gesturing down to the factory that was down in the valley. I knelt down at the edge beside Robin who had his binoculars out.

"Look at all that product," Robin said. "A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

"We need to identify that buyer," Aqualad finished.

"Just what I was thinking," Kid Flash agreed.

"Yeah, you're the thinker," Robin quipped as he stood up.

I swiftly jabbed him in the ribs but not hard enough to actually injure him. He glanced down at me with a smirk. I glared at him, knowing even though he couldn't see my eyes, the Batglare would prove my point. He was acting too immature. Even if he was just 13.

"Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers," Kid said, oblivious to our mental conversation.

I heard a heavy thud and turned to see Bane standing at a tunnel.

"Answers are this way," he said.

We walked down to the tunnel and I stopped at the entrance. I crossed my arms with a frown. I didn't like this guy.

"So, now el luchador is our leader," Kid said.

Robin walked past KF, shoving him away as he walked by me. I started moving, following Wonder Boy down the tunnel. It was silent other than our footsteps until Bane stopped at a doorway. He pressed a button and the door slid open. We went through until we made it to another door that led into the main factory.

Robin glanced around, checking for any signs of other cultists. He turned to me. "All clear."

I nodded, taking off after Robin. We made our way up to a computer room, dropping low to avoid being seen. I pulled the door open silently, seeing a cultist sitting at the computers. I took out a Batarang from my belt and threw it at the computers, green smoke releasing from the weapon.

The cultist began to cough, the gas knocking him out. Once it cleared, I opened the door fully to let Robin through. He grabbed the cultist's collar, pulling him out of the chair and onto the floor.

"So nice, Rob," I said with a smirk.

I walked over to the computers, bending over Robin's shoulder as he looked through the computer. I watched as images of formulas pulled up on the screen. I heard movement behind me and some chomping, knowing it was Kid right away. Who else would be eating?

"Whatcha got?" he asked as he ran up to us.

"Chemical formulas. I'm guessing it involves Venom, but-" Robin was cut off by Kid.

"This one's Venom, and that one's- whoa.  
The blockbuster formula from cadmus. Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is 3 times stronger than Venom. And permanent," Kid explained.

My brow furrowed. "So how did Kobra get blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! Using the cult to create a blockbuster Venom super formula," Robin deduced. He lifted his hand to his comm, pressing a button. "Robin to Aqualad, we got-Static."

I tried my comm too but got the same result. I dropped by hand with a sigh. "Something's jamming it. We need to get to the others and tell them what we found," I said to the boys.

My head shot up as I heard gunfire and shouts. I ran out of the room, running across the walkway above the fight. I looked over at Robin and saw a smirk on his lips. I groaned, rolling my eyes as he took off after Kobra who had been trying to disappear. I knew the dork would need help so I ran after him.

 _Everyone online?_

I ignored the buzz in the back of my head as snuck on the helicopter while Robin took care of Kobra.

 _We need to regroup._

 _Busy now._ Robin and I answered to Aqualad's order.

I worked on the controls so that when Sportsmaster would try to leave, well, he wouldn't. Once I finished, I snuck back out and dropped to the ground by Robin who was about to fight Shimmer. I raised my fists, prepared to fight her when Aqualad yelled in our heads.

 _Robin, Sparrow, now!_

I scowled, annoyed I wouldn't get to take Shimmer down. Robin looked irritated too. He dropped a flash bomb, grabbing my waist as he shot his grappling hook and we swung away.

 _Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path._

I ran after Aqualad as Kid cleared a path for us to escape. I went through the door, running back down the tunnel. I heard guns go off as they began to shoot at us.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad called out.

The Kryptonian knocked down the beams, the tunnel caving in behind as we quickly escaped. When everything had settled, I pulled out some glow sticks to provide light. I broke them apart and the tunnel lit up with a red glow. After dropping the glowstick to the ground, I looked over at Robin who had his back to us.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" he said in a defeated tone.

I walked up to him, resting a hand on his shoulder to assure him. Robin looked up, a small smile on his lips as he looked at me.

"You do have the most experience. Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman and Sparrow, your roles are defined. You three do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan," Aqualad explained gently.

Robin whirled around, knocking my hand away as he threw his hand up. "Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" he snapped. He sighed, looking away. "Who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

I smirked over at Aqualad. "See? I told you," I pointed out.

"Please! I can run circles-"

"Wally, come on. You know he's the one. We all do," Robin said.

"Hello, Megan. It's so obvious," Miss M said, grinning.

"Could have told you," Connor added.

We looked over at Kid who had yet to decide. I lifted a brow, waiting for him to answer.

"Ok," he agreed, placing his hands on his hips.

Aqualad approached Robin, placing a hand on his shoulders. I never noticed how short Robin was until then. Then again, I was short too so that's probably why I never noticed.

"Then I accept the burden. Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon," Aqualad said.

Robin nodded with a smile then Aqualad turned to the rest of us.

"All right. Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny. I had the same thought," Robin said.

We made our way out of the tunnel as Robin pulled up his computer.

"Sportsmaster's the supplier-slash-buyer. But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work," he pointed out.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with Venom. That took some major nerdage," Kid added.

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'," Aqualad said as he slowed to a stop when we reached the end.

I scowled as I saw Bane appear out of the shadows. He smirked at us as he held up a bomb trigger.

"Halt, niños. I'm feeling explosive," he said.

I heard some beeping and looked up to see bombs above us. I scoffed, knowing my suspicion was right.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asked.

"I want my factory back," Bane stated as if it were simple.

 _Kid, you'll need a running start._ I heard in the back of my head.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks.  
And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect," Bane explained. He pressed his thumb down where he thought the trigger was, but it was no longer there. I looked behind Bane to see Kid leaning against a tree.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" he asked, holding the trigger up.

Bane yelled angrily, swinging for Kid but he was levitated up into the air by Miss M. Superboy walked underneath Bane, grinning as he pulled his arm back.

"Finally. Drop him," he told Miss M.

Bane dropped to the ground, Superboy knocking him out with one punch. I smirked as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Knew that guy was sketchy," I said.

We made it back to the factory just as they fixed the helicopter. I huffed as I ran alongside Robin.

"All that work for nothing," I whined.

He cackled at my annoyance. I smirked over at him as I threw a weighted line at Shimmer, knocking her down. I grinned to myself, satisfied as I got my chance to take her down.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty," Robin said to Kobra, grinning like the brat he was.

"True. But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer," Kobra answered, taking off his cape.

Robin ran forward, attacking Kobra. Well, tried to at least. He shot his foot out, aiming for Kobra's chest but was blocked. He dropped down to swipe Kobra's feet out from under him but was still knocked away. When Robin tried to kick Kobra's face, Kobra kicked Robin away. Robin flew back, dropping to his feet beside me.

"What's wrong, boy? You look disconcerted," Kobra taunted.

Robin and I ran forward, taking on Kobra. I leaped up, swinging for his face. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me into him as he knocked Robin down. He stepped on Rob's chest as I struggled to get loose.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes," Kobra said as he saw the Team appear.

"Good, 'cause this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain!" Robin shot back.

I snapped my head back to smack Kobra's jaw. He loosened his grip on me, giving me a chance to leap away. I landed over by the Team, Robin having gotten away as well.

"Another time, then," Kobra said, stepping back into the shadows.

Robin hurried forward in hopes to stop him, but Kobra was already gone. I crossed my arms, knowing we would see him again. Rob came back to us, smiling at Aqualad.

"We picked the right guy to lead," he said to our new leader. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

Robin let out a laugh, doubling over. I smacked my forehead. Honestly, there were times when I wondered if Robin hadn't been breathing in Joker's laughing gas.

 _Mount Justice_

 _July 23, 10:01 EDT_

"A simple recon mission, observe and report," Batman reminded, his tone harsh.

I kept my eyes trained in my sneakers as he walked past me, going down the line. I did not want to face his Batglare. That one look made my knees tremble when it was at it's worst. And I knew by the anger in his tone that it was bad.

"You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job."

My eyes widened as I looked up at my mentor. Wow, an actual praise. You don't get many of those from The Batman.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character," he continued.

I smiled as I glanced over at Robin and Kaldur. We had a good leader. I had faith in Kaldur. He would do well as our leader.

 **Hope you guys liked it. Please review! :)**


	7. Schooled

_Mount Justice_

 _August 3, 13:06 EDT_

"Recognized, Sparrow, B-0-2."

The bright light dimmed as I entered the Cave. I saw Kid Flash and Aqualad playing air hockey on a virtual table while Robin and Miss Martian watched them play. I walked over to Robin, bumping him with my hip. He smiled, actually smiled-not that weird smirk of his-down at me as I turned to the game.

I smirked as KF scored a goal and Aqualad gave him a look. KF just leaned back and happily munched on his banana in triumph. My nose wrinkled slightly. I hated bananas. Dunno why, the taste just grossed me out.

"Recognized, Superboy, B-0-5."

I looked over to the Tubes at the angry Kryptonian. My eyes widened as I stepped away from Robin so I wouldn't get trampled. Wow, he looked mad.

"Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?" Miss M asked cheerfully, in hopes to raise his spirits.

Superboy stormed past, stepping through the digital table, causing it to disappear. I looked off to the side as I heard someone made their presence known. It was Black Canary and Martian Manhunter.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Canary asked.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" Miss M exclaimed, flying over to her uncle and giving him a hug.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting," J'onn said.

"A few bumps, but I'm learning," Miss M admitted.

"That's all I can ask."

"Stick around. Class is in session," Canary called out to Superboy who was trying to leave.

The blonde heroine walked over to the middle of room, the ground lighting up under her feet. She turned around to face us.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors," she grunted in pain as she slipped her bandaged arm out of her jacket, "and my own bruises."

I gave sympathetic wince. I would definitely agree to that. Especially the first bit. The first few weeks of being trained by Batman was painful. I thought I would never be able to stand up straight again.

"What happened?" Miss M asked, concerned.

"The job," Canary said shortly. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

Kid's hand shot up eagerly. "Right here. Yeah!" he said, walking up to Canary.

"After this," Kid tossed his banana away, "I'll show you my moves."

I smirked at the look on Canary's face. This was about to get much more interesting. Canary shot out, throwing a punch which Kid managed to block. Before he had time to react, Canary dropped down into a crouch and swiped Kid's feet out from under him. KF's back slammed into the ground as a screen pulled up announcing his failure.

Kid groaned. "Hurts so good."

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary asked as she helped him up.

"Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin piped up.

"Dude!" Kid yelped, embarrassed.

I smirked, placing my hand on my hip. Rob had a point though behind the joke. It was true.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

"Oh, please," Superboy interrupted. "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms.  
I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it," Canary challenged.

Superboy walked over to her, arms crossed. Kid quickly stepped back from the fight, bumping into me. I pushed past him to stand up front and watch.

They dropped into fighting stances, pausing for a moment to see who would go first. Superboy reacted first, swinging at Canary. She grabbed his arm, throwing him over her shoulder into the ground. I flinched, almost feeling the pain in my back myself.

Robin burst into laughter, pointing at Superboy. It was amusing to a point. Canary didn't even try. Aqualad quickly elbowed Robin, causing Boy Wonder to cover his mouth. Superboy turned over, growling softly as he glared at Canary.

"You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-"

Superboy yelled, charging at Canary. She flipped over him, knocking him on his back again. He groaned, eyes scrunched up. I heard Robin giggle again as the rest of us flinched. Canary reached down to help Superboy up but he refused.

"That's it. I'm done," he growled, ready to walk off.

"Training is mandatory," Canary told him.

He glared at her, about to retort when a live video pulled up on a screen. It was Batman.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary," he said, another video pulling up to the side. "The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

My eyes widened as I continued to watch the video. The man was capable of throwing Superman off of him. This guy was intense.

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?" Kid said in awe.

"In the end, it took 8 leaguers to dismantle the android," Batman continued.

"An android? Who made it, T.O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo," Manhunter said.

"I thought Ivo was dead," I said.

"So we all thought or hoped," Canary said, looking back at me.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R. Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken," Batman explained. "We'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip," Kid cheered, holding his hand up to me for a high five. I obliged, slapping his palm.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy grumbled.

"You had something better to do?" Batman retorted.

"Coordinates received. On our way," Aqualad said.

 _Litchfield County_

 _August 3, 20:08 EDT_

Since we were undercover yet still with the Team, Robin and I had exchanged our masks for the shades we typically wore. I disliked that we had to wear them even when it was beginning to get dark, but secret identities were, well, a secret. The Team couldn't know who we were. No matter how much I wanted to tell them.

I turned to Robin, who sat beside me on his bike. My biking suit was similar to his, except where it was red and yellow, mine was just blue. Same with my bike. I caught a glimpse of his eyes before he fully looked at me. I grinned, lifting a brow.

"Is it bad I'm actually looking forward to this? I need a calmer mission after a week full of rough patrols," I said.

He grinned at me. "I think we _all_ could use it," he answered.

I looked behind my shoulder over at Superboy who was still pouting. I think he definitely needed this. He needed to cool off and this may help him.

I look up to see the trucks pulling out onto the highway, knowing it was our cue to head out. I quickly pulled my helmet over my head, following Robin and Superboy. Miss M, Kid Flash, and Aqualad took the other trucks. We rode in silence for a while until Robin pulled up to me.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right," Robin said.

I rolled my eyes but smiled because I was used to this. He only started this maybe two years ago. Pretty sure our English teachers hated him. Robin looked past me at our teammate.

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary. What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" Superboy snapped.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and, well, Sparrow and me."

I nodded, agreeing to Robin's words. "Trust me, I have the bruises to prove it. I think that's mostly from my own clumsiness, but you get what I'm saying."

Superboy didn't answer as he drove ahead, leaving me and Robin in his dust. I glanced over at Robin, frowning slightly.

"He'll be fine. Like I said, a quiet mission will help," he assured me.

I nodded, mostly to myself as we fell silent. Over the hum of the engines, I could hear something else. It was like...laughter? Robotic laughter. I felt something fly past me over to the truck. Multiple robotic monkeys landed on the truck and I knew their intentions. To get Amazo.

"Robin, Superboy, Sparrow, our truck is under attack!"

"Kind of figured," Robin said.

"Ours is too. By monkeys!" I added.

"I hate monkeys," Superboy growled.

I watched as the truck began the swerve. The driver was panicked, trying to shake the monkeys off. Thank goodness the road was clear from other cars.

"Robot monkeys! Totally Ivo's tweaked style," Robin laughed.

I pressed a button on my bike and it shrunk while a copter style gun flew up behind me. It rode up in the air, high enough to aim for the monkeys.

"Hey, hey. Switch your ride to battle mode," Robin called to Superboy.

"No point," Superboy answered, leaping off his bike. It went off balance, tumbling toward me.

"Great," I yelped, jumping off my bike before I was hit.

I shot my grappling hook at the back of the truck, swinging to the side, kicking off some monkeys. I grabbed a Batarang, shoving it through a monkey's chest. The monkey's eyes dimmed as it fell off the truck. I could feel the heat of the lasers coming from the copter as it shot at monkeys.

I climbed up the side of the truck, pulling out my bo-staff. I charged it up, knocking a few monkeys off the truck. The truck shook as Superboy landed on top. My feet shuffled as I began to lose balance. I fell, sliding off the truck. I grabbed onto the edge of the truck, looking up at Robin.

"Get the driver out of here!" I ordered.

He nodded, dropping into front of the windshield and ordering the driver to get out. They jumped off the truck as I felt it begin to turn.

I kicked away from the truck, my shoulder hitting the road a few feet away. I kept low in case of anything flying as I watching the truck flip over many times. The back of the truck exploded and the monkeys carried the containers out. I sighed, rising to my feet as I watched them fly away.

"Just great," I muttered.

I clutched my shoulder as I felt pain ripple through my arm. I looked up, seeing Superboy leap away after the monkeys.

"Superboy, wait!" I yelled, even though it was no use. He was too far gone.

"Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo.  
Did you-" Aqualad reported.

"It's gone. And so is our partner," I heard Robin say through the comm as he walked over to me.

He touched my uninjured shoulder, turning me around to face him. I winced as Robin put pressure to my injury, right at the edge of my collarbone where my shoulder connected. His frown deepened as he saw my reaction.

"Superboy?" Aqualad asked after there was a long silence.

"I think he ditched his comm," Robin said.

" _Super_. Now we can't even track him," Kid complained.

I shook my head at Robin as he gave me a look. _Not now._ We had bigger things to worry about at the moment than an injured shoulder. I've had worse and still kept to the mission.

"Well, that's a great plan, except for the part about us not knowing where to look!" Kid cried out.

I sighed. "Calm down, Kid. This isn't over yet," I said.

"We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" Robin asked rhetorically.

I watched as he plugged a cord up to the monkey and hacking into the system. I scoffed as we found the answer.

"The parts have GPS! The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one I captured. It looks both sets of parts are converging on...Gotham City!" Robin said with wide eyes.

I internally groaned, tilting my head back in annoyance. I shouldn't have asked for a calm mission. If I said nothing, maybe we would have.

"That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out," our leader said, disconnecting our conversation.

Robin sighed as he stood. He pressed a button on his wrist, sending over our emergency bikes. If the main body as too damaged, then a smaller version could be brought out to use.

"Definitely a disaster, heavy on the 'dis'."

"You're telling me," I answered, glaring down at my arm.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked me, turning to look at my shoulder.

"I've had worse. I'll manage."

I looked over as my bike came up to me. I gingerly unzipped my motorcycle jacket, revealing my suit. I took off the rest of the outfit, clipping my cape back on and slipping on a mask. I look up to see Robin having done the same.

"Ready?" I asked, climbing on my bike while trying to keep my shoulder as still as possible.

"Yeah."

We revved up our bikes, taking off to our city. I just really hoped Amazo hadn't been reconstructed yet. I've already dealt with enough to have to fight an android that can take down every person in the League.

We finally reached the city limits as Kid Flash caught up with us. I looked over as KF ran along beside us.

"So you changed, too?" Robin asked.

"You kidding? I feel naked in civvies," Kid joked.

I grimaced. "Thanks for that visual," I said sarcastically.

Kid grinned over at me, his grin falling when he saw the way I had my shoulder positioned.

"Are you good?" he asked, knowing this wasn't new.

"Uh, of course. Do I look like a damsel in distress to you?" I teased, smirking.

Kid grinned again, turning to Robin.

"You still tracking the parts?" he asked.

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered. Wait," Robin paused. "Dude, they're at our school!"

"Oh great. That's just perfect," I grumbled.

We made it into Gotham, changing course so we headed over to Gotham Academy. Why were the parts at our school? When we made it over to the school, we took off inside. Loud crashes came from the gym, causing us to follow the sound. Kid ran on ahead to help as Robin and I followed.

As we got into the gym, Kid ran over to us, pulling a beat up Superboy along. I knelt beside him, checking on him as Robin threw a Birdarang at Amazo's head.

"Martian Manhunter," the android chanted, density shifting so the weapon flew through him.

"Access Red Tornado."

The android rose in a tornado, flying over to us. The tornado knocked us all back in different directions. I flew back into a wall, my shoulder getting jostled. I yelped, dropping to the ground in a heap. I grabbed my arm, holding it to my body.

"Access Captain Atom."

I looked up to see Kid run away before he could get blasted, running behind the bleachers and coming around to the other side. I stood up, leaning against the wall, pulling out a Batarang in case.

"Access Black Canary."

Kid flew back as Amazo let out a Canary Cry that knocking the speedster off his feet.

"Superman."

Amazo blocked Superboy's punch, throwing his own punch to Superboy's face. He went flying back, flying into the bleachers by Robin. I let go of my Batarang, in hopes that it would get Amazo.

"Martian Manhunter."

Amazo's arm extended, snacking the Batarang away as it exploded. He whipped his arm out, slamming into the ground where I had been standing. I ran off to the side, sliding to a stop by the bleachers.

"Superman."

Amazo grabbed Kid, pulling him into a tight hold. Kid cried out in pain as his body was being crushed by Amazo's hold. Before I let another Batarang lose, an arrow came flying out of nowhere, aimed for Amazo's head.

"Martian Manhunter."

The arrow flew by and unfazed Amazon. It gave Kid a chance to slip away as the density shifting took place. He sped away from underneath Amazo as Superboy charged for Amazo.

"Access Black Canary."

Amazo used the tactic that Canary had used back at the Cave, throwing Superboy over his shoulder. Superboy went flying into the bleachers. Robin and I threw weapons at Amazo but they did nothing.

"Superman."

Amazo's eyes began to glow red as KF zipped by, grabbing Robin and I. The three of us tumbled to the floor as Amazo's heat vision went off.

"Oh, yawn. Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals," Ivo said.

I looked up at where he had been sitting this entire time. I narrowed my eyes annoyed by what he said.

"So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!" Superboy yelled, leaping across the gym slamming into the bleachers where Ivo had been sitting. "Want to see me channel that anger?!"

"Great. He's gone ballistic again," Kid cried out.

I shared a look with Robin, grinning.

"Maybe not."

I nodded, agreeing with Robin. I turned to Kid. "If Amazo gets distracted by protecting Ivo, we should be able to stop him."

"Amazo, protect your master. Priority alpha," Ivo cried out in fear as he leaped away from Superboy.

"Captain Atom"

Amazo blasted Superboy with a beam which gave Robin a chance to kick Ivo away from his monkeys.

"Anyone want to play keep-away?" he asked.

"I do!" I answered, kicking Ivo in the side. He went sliding across the floor toward Kid.

"Me, me!" the speedster said.

"Access Superman."

Amazo stomped on the ground, sending a tremor toward Kid. He went flying through the air, and crashed into the bleachers.

"Martian Manhunter."

Amazo density shifted to dodge Robin's Birdarang long enough for Superboy to send his fist through before Amazo fully materialized.

"Superman."

No power was set off as sparks flew around Superboy's head. Amazo exploded, sending Superboy flying back. The headless body fell down, smoke coming from his neck. I ran up to the android, dropping to my knees beside Robin.

"Help us disassemble him now!" Robin demanded.

"Dude, the guy has no head," Kid pointed out.

"Don't take any chances."

I turned my head as Aqualad and Miss Martian finally arrived, running into the gym. Miss M landed beside Superboy, helping him stand.

"Superboy, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Feeling the aster," Superboy answered.

My head shot up at that word. I scoffed, shaking my head in amusement. I guess Robin rubs off on everyone.

"Hey. Where's Ivo?" Kid asked.

My brow furrowed as I scanned around the room. He had just disappeared into thin air. I sighed, too tired to even care.

 _Mount Justice_

 _August 4, 01:06 EDT_

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, Safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. Labs, but Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android," Aqualad explained.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Canary assured us.

"But we understand your mission encountered...other complications," Martian Manhunter pointed out.

I looked over at Superboy, smirking slightly as he looked away.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League," Batman said.

"The whole League?" Superboy asked, hopefully.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads," Batman said with a hint of a smile.

I grinned, crossing my arms. He wasn't wrong there.

"Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually," Batman continued.

"Please. If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask," Robin said, pulling out the arrow that had saved Kid Flash. Batman took it from Robin, examining it then passing it to Green Arrow.

"Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us," Robin huffed.

"We didn't follow you." Batman said.

Green Arrow pulled out one of his own arrows from his quiver. The top had a complete different design than ours.

"And that's not your arrow, but that means-"

"Could it be Speedy?" I asked.

"He has our backs," Aqualad determined.

"Souvenir!" KF exclaimed, running over to snatch the arrow away.

My grin went lopsided as I saw the look that passed between Batman and Green Arrow. Something was up. Last I knew, Speedy had red feathered arrows, not green. Unless he took some arrows from GA, then it wasn't Speedy. Was someone else looking out for us that we didn't know about?

 _Gotham City_

 _August 4, 03:12 EDT_

I stepped into my room and turned on the lamp, giving me just enough light to get ready for bed. As I walked to the window, I peeled my mask off and tossed it onto my dresser. I reached for the drapes to close them, but before I pulled them shut, I saw something move next door.

My eyes narrowed as I saw a blonde girl dressed in green slip through a window. She pulled off her mask before closing her blinds. My eyes widened as I quickly jerked the drapes shut.

The neighbor girl? What is she doing out this late and dressed in those clothes no less? I shook my head, proceeding to change into pjs like I was going to do originally. After I was finished, I turned off my light and flopped into bed.

With a heavy sigh, I snuggled into the sheets. My eyes refused to close though after I had seen what I just did. A teenager sneaking out at night was one thing, but I had a feeling she was no normal teen. I frowned to myself, scrunching my eyes closed. Whatever it was, I would deal with later. Right now, I needed sleep.


	8. Infiltrator

**AN: Hey...sorry about the long wait. School and finals were a headache then these past few weeks my family has been trying to move into our new house. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and sorry again! I'll try to be faster for the next chapters (bit of a hint on what's gonna go on, I'll be using the comics that take place during episode 7 and prior to episode 8. I've always liked those so I decided to use them)**

 _Mount Justice_

 _August 8, 09:58 EDT_

"Hey, Meg, where are the pickles?"

I glance up at the Martian for a response when I see a jar of pickles float in front of my face. I smile as I look over at the Martian.

"Thanks," I said, watching the jar float into the cooler on the counter.

I closed the lid, gripping the handle as M'Gann grinned excitedly. She quickly left the room, heading outside where the guys were waiting. I chuckled as I followed the eager girl. We made it outside to the beach where Robin, Superboy, and Kaldur were waiting. My partner flashed a smile in my direction which I returned. I trailed after M'Gann as she ran down the beach. She spread her arms out in glee as if welcoming the sun.

"Hello, Megan! We should hit the beach every day!" she declared.

"First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade," Robin muttered as he bowed his head.

"Poor Wally," M'Gann agreed.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You're making it sound like he's dead," I said.

Robin and I were going to start school today, but well, our school had been destroyed. So we had a few more weeks to chill while they repaired the damage made. Not that either of us were complaining.

I glanced up at Kaldur as he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Would you like me to take the cooler, Sparrow? You don't want to strain yourself," he pointed out.

I wanted to point out that I could carry the cooler since I was carrying it on the side that wasn't hurt, but decided to smile instead. After all, Kaldur was only trying to be helpful. Since the whole Amazo incident, my arm turned out to be sprained and has been stuck in a sling.

Batman forbade me to go on patrol for three weeks to my dismay. I had whined about how it wasn't fair and how I've had worse. Unfortunately, when Batman gets his mind set on something, you can't change it.

"Sure, Kaldur. Thank you," I said, sliding the bag off my shoulder to hand it to the Atlantean.

Robin sided up to me, raising his eyebrows.

"I could have done that," he pointed out.

"Nah. Kaldur was the one to offer and it was sweet of him," I said, smiling over at him.

The five of us made our way to the ocean, the water lapping at our bare feet. The water was cold but it was very relaxing. I raised my head to the sound of Robin's cackle to see he had disappeared from my side. Now he was in the water, waving the others for him to join.

One by one, they all waded in. All but me and Superboy. I didn't want my shoulder to be jostled so I refrained from entering the water. Instead I just sat at the edge, enjoying the water creep up my legs. As for Superboy...

I watched as the Kryptonian got a look on his face. I looked up at him curiously as he began to back up until he was a good 3 yards from the sea. He broke into a sprint, charging toward the water. My eyes widened behind my shades as I realized what was going to happen. I scrambled to my feet as Superboy leapt into the air, his abilities assisting him. I clutched my arm, running as far from the water as I possibly could.

I spun around to watch Superboy cannonball into the water, creating a large tidal wave. It barreled toward the sand, crashing right where I had been sitting. I glared at Superboy, only to be met with a grin as the rest of the teenagers laughed in glee.

I shook my head, letting out a small chuckle as I walked over to where we had the coolers and grill. Thankfully, it was far away from the Super splash zone.

I glanced down at my stomach as it began to growl loudly. Hm, might as well start lunch. You can't ignore the stomach.

I grabbed a platter and fork, taking hot dogs off the grill once they were finished. Tossing a few more over the coals, I turned to where my teammates were still playing in the water.

 _Hey, M'Gann, will you let the guys know lunch is ready?_

I grinned to myself as M'Gann raised her head toward me. I really loved telepathy.

 _Sure thing, Sparrow!_

I watched as they all began to make their way out of the water to where I was. I turned back around to check on the hot dogs when I felt a pretence beside me. Robin plopped down on the edge of the cooler so I moved over to give him more room.

I served the hot dogs to everyone before taking one myself. I bit into the hotdog and bun, closing my eyes as I savored the taste. I leaned over onto Robin's shoulder, watching as M'Gann took a bite of her food. Her eyes lit up in excitement. I giggled, figuring that she had never had a hot dog before. It was cute watching her experience new things. It was like watching a child.

The smile slipped from my face as my body tipped to the side. It took me a second to realize that Robin had gotten up from his spot; however, I noticed too late to be able to stop myself from falling and hitting my shoulder on the cooler, a stab of pain travelling down my arm. I shot Robin a look, my shades crooked although I didn't worry too much because my back faced the rest of the Team. Robin cringed, shooting me a sheepish grin in an apology. He held up a volleyball, looking over at the guys and M'Gann.

"Who wants to play volleyball?"

I sat cross legged in the sand, a notepad and pencil in my hand as I kept score for the game. The teams were Superboy and M'Gann against Kaldur and Robin. I couldn't play for obvious reasons. They tossed the ball around a couple times before Superboy passed the ball to M'Gann who spiked it over the net, smacking Robin in the head.

I let out a whoop, pumping both fists into the air. "Way to go, M'Gann!"

I turned to Robin to tease him but he had disappeared again. I yelped as I was pulled up by the waist and thrown over someone's shoulder. My fist slammed into Robin's back, smacking him sharply.

"Watch my shoulder!" I warned.

I was pulled away from Robin and instead was carried bridal style. I looked up to see Superboy had rescued me.

"My hero!" I exclaimed, throwing my arm around his shoulder.

I realized I has spoken too soon as Superboy released me, dropping me into the sand. I spat out some sand that had flown up into my mouth and glared at the clone and Boy Wonder. Superboy fell back into the sand, soaking up the sun's heat.

I grinned as an idea formed into my head. Grabbing a handful of sand, I began to pile it on top of Superboy's torso. The others joined in and we all created a large mound of sand that was almost as tall as I was.

Our fun was soon over as my communicator went off. I ran over to our things and dug around until I found my pager. As I read through the message, my eyes lit up happily.

"Hey, guys! Batman wants us suited up right away," I called.

I slowly pulled my arm through my sleeve, pushing through the pain my shoulder gave. I grabbed my sling, slipping it over my head and putting my arm through it. After I was finished, I traded my shades for a mask. I walked out of the girls' locker room and made my way down to the mission room. When I walked in, I found the team, still minus Wally, suited up and standing around in a sort of circle. I grinned as I spotted Green Arrow standing with Red Tornado and Batman.

"Green Arrow, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He stepped to the side, revealing a tall, blonde girl standing behind him. I schooled my face into a calm, happy expression when in reality, I was freaking out. She was the same girl that I had caught the other night, sneaking into the house next to mine! What is she doing here, and why does she look like a Green Arrowette wannabe?

"This is Artemis. My new protege," Arrow explained.

I stopped by Robin, smirking slightly. I nodded at the girl in greeting.

"Sparrow. Nice to meet you," I said.

My eyes scanned the group, frowning.

"Uh, where's KF?" I asked.

"Recognized, Kid Flash. B-0-4."

I turned my head to see the form of the said speedster. As the light dimmed, I saw him carrying beach items and was dressed in his trunks. Looks like someone forgot to give him the message…

"The Wall-man is here! So let's get this party star-"

Wally stumbled forward, tripping over his surfboard. He fell to the ground, dropping everything. The beach ball went bouncing, flying past my head which I calmly dodged. I rolled my eyes, looking down at the redhead as he let out a heavy sigh.

"-ted?"

"'Wall-man', huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" Artemis asked.

I smirked. I think I will like this girl. Wally walked in between Robin and I, looking down at me.

"Uh, who's this?" he asked.

"Artemis, your new teammate," she answered.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you."

Arrow stepped forward, laying a hand on Artemis' shoulder. "Uh, she's my new protege."

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asked.

"Recognized, Speedy. B-0-7."

Speaking of…

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me 'Red Arrow'."

I quirked my eyebrow, looking Roy over. He looked completely different now. Instead of his old "Speedy" garb, he wore a red and black suit and had a new bow. I had to admit, he looked good.

Green Arrow stepped forward. "Roy, you look-"

"Replaceable," the teen retorted as he brushed past me.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo," Green Arrow defended.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Geez, Roy was being really touchy. So what if GA has a new protege? It's not like Red would come back to join up with GA again. So, Ollie has the right to teach someone else to be a hero.

"Yes, she can," Artemis defended herself.

"Who are you?" Wally spoke up.

"I'm his niece.

"She's my niece."

They both had spoken quickly, their voices overlapping as if they had something to hide. I narrowed my eyes. Okay, I definitely know Ollie doesn't have a neice. So why lie? What was so bad that GA and Batman both had to hide this?

"Another niece?" Robin chuckled, catching on as well.

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the Team. And we have no quota on archers," Aqualad explained.

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick," Wally added.

I reached over, smacking Wally's arm. No need to be so rude, West.

"Whatever, Baywatch. I'm here to stay," Artemis said.

Red Arrow made a move as to leave, but Aqualad stopped him.

"You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah. A reason named Doctor Serling Roquette," Red answered.

I exchanged a look with Robin who grinned. I pulled up info on my computer and put it on a bigger screen for everyone to see.

"Nano robotics genius and electronics expert in Royal University at Star City. Vanished two weeks ago," I read off.

"Abducted two weeks ago," Roy corrected. "By the League of Shadows."

"Whoa! You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked excitedly.

"Hardcore!" Wally piped up, fistbumping Robin.

"I already rescued her. Only one problem," Red said, walking over to the computer. "The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it 'The Fog'. Comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano tech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone."

A chill ran up my back at the last two examples.

"But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system, and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking, yeah, sounds like the Shadows," Artemis muttered.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Wally scoffed.

Artemis looked over her shoulder and smirked slightly. That seemed to tick Wally off.

"Who are you?!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert," Roy continued.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that-"

"They'll target her," I finished Robin's sentence.

"Exactly. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab," Roy said.

"You left her alone?" GA asked.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way."

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protege?"

Ollie stepped toward Roy, but was stopped by Batman. They exchanged looks before Green Arrow backed down.

"You brought this to the Team. It's their mission. Which means it's hers now too," he said.

Roy scoffed. "Then my job's done."

He walked away, heading for the Tubes.

"Recognized, Speedy-"

"That's Red Arrow. B-0-7. Update."

The light turned on, engulfing Roy as it teleported him away.

As the Team headed for the hangar and Wally went to change, I walked up to my mentor. I looked up at him hopefully. It was silent as he looked down at me. Even though my puppy dog eyes wouldn't be as effective with the mask, I hoped he still would let me. After a few moments, he nodded his head. I grinned widely, taking off after the Team.

 _Happy Harbor_

 _August 8, 21:53 EDT_

I sat on the edge of a computer table where Doctor Roquette was sitting. Artemis was sitting beside me so it gave me a chance to look her over. I never talked to her besides maybe a few greetings. We went to two different schools so we never saw each other. I knew she wasn't GA's niece. It made me wonder what they had to hide about her.

 _Everyone online?_

 _Ugh, this is weird._ Artemis commented.

 _And distracting. Coding a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull?!_ Roquette held her head in her hands in frustration.

 _Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?_ KF asked.

 _Pot, kettle, have you met?_

 _Hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the Team!_

Artemis jumped up and pointed at Kid. _That is so not on me!_

 _Fate of the world at stake?!_ Roquette snapped.

 _She started it!_ KF huffed.

 _Well, I'm finishing it. This is not the time or place to bicker._ I snapped.

 _How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?_ Artemis suggested as she walked off.

 _Good idea._ Aqualad agreed.

I stood up, walking over to the boys. I crossed my arms, glaring at Kid who was munching on his candy bar.

 _You need to cut her some slack, Kid._

 _It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo._ Robin added.

 _What?! No! That was Speedy-I mean Red Arrow's- arrow. Right?_ KF asked.

 _Not so much._ Robin answered.

 _Huh, well, still not giving her the satisfaction._

 _You know I can still hear you!_ Artemis called out.

Kid groaned, clutching his head in his hands.

 _I couldn't get the Justice League._ Roquette muttered.

 _The virus will not be of much use if we cannot find it. Can you track it?_ Aqualad questioned.

 _My utility Fog is not a weapon. It's science. Brilliant science. And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as rent a billboard with this address and 'Assassinate me' written in neon._ The doctor said.

 _We will protect you._ Aqualad promised as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

Roquette pressed a key on the computer after a moment of silence.

 _Targeting Fog now._

I leaned up against the wall beside Robin as we waited. I pulled out a Batarang and twirled it around. A smirk crossed my lips and I reached over, poking Robin lightly with the tip of the Batarang. He looked over at me, glaring playfully.

 _Mmm, that boy._

I smacked my forehead as Artemis' thoughts wafted into the psychic link. She sounds like Wally right now.

 _He can hear you. We can all hear you!_

I smirked slightly, noticing the defensiveness and jealousy in the Martian's voice.

 _Oh, I know._ Artemis said, not at all embarrassed,

 _Miss Martian, Doctor Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the Bio Ship so that Robin, Sparrow, and Superboy can pursue._

I straightened up, following Robin as we ran outside to meet up with Superboy.

 _Ready._ Miss M said as the Bio Ship landed.

The three of us went inside the ship, quickly strapping in as Robin took the controls. We took off, following the directions that Doctor Roquette had sent us. Philadelphia.

"Sparrow to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadows' next target. Star Labs."

I looked out of the window just in time to see the said building turn into rubble. My jaw tightened as I narrowed my eyes,

"We're too late. It's destroyed," Robin said. "Totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it."

I sat back in my seat, rubbing my eye through my mask. "This is bad. Star Labs is cutting edge science. And now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"

"Rescan for that Fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor."

Robin sighed heavily. "Roger that."

He shut off the communicator, turning the Bio Ship around to head back.

"Next target's a Wayne Tech facility. In theory, it's systems could be used to hack the-" Robin stopped, realizing it wasn't just the two of us.

I glanced over at Superboy as confusion was etched on his face.

"The what?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that Wayne Tech operates a 24-hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time."

Robin turned to me. "Sparrow, you take the controls. You can't get caught in the crossfire with that arm."

I shot him a look, not pleased with his orders, but I nodded. I stood up, taking Robin's seat as he opened his computer when it beeped.

"It's downloading."

I turned toward Superboy as I heard the hatch open. He looked out over the parking lot, spotting a van where the Fog was going to be released.

"Don't need it," he said, dropping out of the ship.

"Superboy!" Robin called out.

I watched as Superboy was blasted out of the way by the guy guarding the Fog. As Superboy dropped to the ground, the Fog was released. My heart sunk.

"No!" Robin cried out, jumping out of the ship.

He chased after the Fog, running into the building. I pulled up a map of Wayne Tech on the Bio Ship's screen, then turned on the communicator.

"Waynetech override. RG4." I heard Robin call out the command from the speakers.

I watched the dot that indicated Robin's location as he ran through the building.

"Sparrow to Robin. The closest computer will be in the cafeteria. I can't promise that it will be linked to the mainframe, but at this point, we have to try," I said.

"Roger that, Spar."

I leaned back in my seat, biting my thumb as I waited for results. I watched the little red dot enter the cafeteria and stay there for some time. I sat up straight, listening intently for some sort of indication that it worked.

"Yes! The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!"

I sighed in relief at Robin's exclamation, slumping in the chair. I giggled softly, a smile on my lips.

"We did it."


End file.
